Vacation Time
by Nephthytis
Summary: Gaara and Sakura are both workaholics, so their closest friends and siblings decide to take it in their own hands to make sure they get some time off. Too bad that means dumping them both on a island, will they get along or end up kill each other?
1. The Plan

"Come on, Sakura" Ino called impatiently, tapping her foot on my porch.

"Almost finished" I yelled back, throwing some more cloths in a giant black suit case. Sighing, I ran to my bathroom, grading a towel and sprinted back to the suit case.

I hung the towel around my neck and zipped my suit case up. Just in time, as Ino, tired of waiting, busted in my room with multiple veins popping out of her forehead.

"You didn't pack at all, did you? You waited until last minute " she accused blue eyes narrowing.

"Maybe" I mumbled, suddenly very interested in a string hanging from my sleeve.

"You ARE hopeless, but I should have known" Ino said sighing.

"Hey, its your fault then if you knew" I said grinning. I walking over to my bed and fell on it. I was tired from packing, I put my arms behind my head, thinking about yesterday.

I had trained with Naruto until nine. After getting home I had gotten in a nice warm bath, my body demanded it, I was all sweating and dirty from fighting. I remembered smiling about my (slight) victory, I bet naruto was as sore as me. I had landed a few good punches and kick on him, but I hadn't escaped exactly bruise free either. Soaking for a few hours until I made myself get up and eat a quick dinner. It was around midnight, when I had started heading to bed.

'Mmmmm, I can't till I get in my nice fluffy bed' I thought, yawning. I was exhausted, I didn't turn the light or pull the sheets back. I had just laid down and closed my eyes, but something didn't feel right. My bed was…….really hard. I jumped up, all trances of wariness gone, and slide the kunai that I always had hidden up my sleeve, to my hand. Crouched defensively I stalked my bed. After waiting for what seemed like hours, I jumped backwards to the light switch, expecting to see a dead body or a very still ninja waiting to attack me.

Instead of that, I saw………a suit case? Some ninja I was, after banging my head against the wall a couple of times. I turned to pull it off the bed and froze. I was supposed to pack, as in leaving tomorrow. And so the chaos had begun. Mostly involving me running around my room and yanking cloths from my dresser and tossing them in. When I was done my room looked like a battle had been fought, cloths I didn't want lay scattered on the ground, and my closet, I shuddered. Sighing, realizing I wasn't going to get any sleep I begin the painfully slow process of picking everything up and putting it away.

While I was off in my head thinking. Ino was staring at me, after a few minutes I turned my head and stared back.

"What" I asked, getting bad feeling, it was never good when she did that.

"I did know you would wait last minute" she grinned gleefully.

"You didn't" I glared at her, 'I never did have a blood limit, maybe I have a special jutsu that blow very annoying people up……(concentrating)…. ……nope, sad.'

"Yes, I did, I knew you would do this, I lied, you leave tomorrow" She grinned.

My eye started to twitch, I stood in the dark for an hour, freaked out, stayed up all night packing, and ruined my calm and sleepy mood for this. Ino must have realized my eye was twitching or the murderous expression.

"ummmm, got to go, I think I hear Kiba calling, bye, see you tomorrow" she shouted, rushing out the door before I could stop her.

"I'll get you back for this" I yelled to her fading shadow.

'Well at least I can sleep'. Still thinking murderous thoughts, slowing I drifted to sleep. But I was worried, ino had never told me where I was going, all she told me was to pack a few months worth of cloths. I trusted her but I wish she tell me. Every time I had brought it up, she would shut up, and refuse to talk. It wasn't that bad actually, I saved a lot of money on not having to buy aspirin, the headaches she could give, ouch.

I was even more worried that godaime had sided with her. Once I had refused to go until she had told me where. She had disappeared for a moment. I thought she had given up, but no. Instead she had marched in with godaime right behind her. Then godaime proceeded to tell me that due to my 'obligations' and 'health' that I must go on this trip. Of course I didn't get a clue how this going to help my village or health. But hey. It was godaime and I couldn't exactly say no. I had sucked it up and nodded my head like a idiot until she left. Oh well, I nuzzled more in to my pillow, and started to fall into a deep sleep, I had learned live wasn't fair long ago.

I woke up later to my growling stomach. I slowly got up and walked sleepily to the kitchen. I yawned and opened the fridge, I grabbed the milk and put on the counter. Next I got a bowl, then went searching through my many cabinets for my favorite cereal, I had hidden away. When Naruto was hungry , he'd often come and raid my house for food. So I had taken desperate measures (after many times reaching for the box and finding it empty) I taken to hiding it at odd places. Naruto had an uncanny food sense of finding food I didn't want him to eat. Often he come over and sit next to me, eating my special, extra yummy, comfort food, resulting to many punches to his face.

After a few minutes of searching, I found it. Ducted taped to a alcove in one of the ground cabinets. I pulled out brightly colored box of cereal, which was most made of food coloring and sugar. After fixing a giant bowl of it, I went to the couch to watch TV and eat dinner.

(in Suna)

"Gaara, do you like dinner?" Temari asked nervously. Watching him take the chopsticks to his month , chew slowly and swallow. He repeated this process a few more times before he answered.

"…….yes….."

I wasn't scared I cooked it badly, but how he could like it? Gizzards and lizard tongue, I shivered as I watched him take bite after bite. I had only made this for two reasons, one its was his favorite food and two, it easily hid the taste of the special herds I had added.

"I'm glad, want some more?" I asked getting up to clear the dishes.

"Is there more?" he asked almost done with his bowl. I waked over to the big pot I had made it in, it smelled repulsive but I held my breath, and looked in.

"Nope, you ate the whole pot" I answered, gagging internally.

"Very well, good night" he said yawning, then left to go upstairs with a very confused look on his face, probably wondering why he yawned, that was something he never did.

I turn quickly so he wouldn't see me smiling, phase one was complete, oh my god, I did not just say that. I slapped my head with my hand, wow. Sighing I returned to cleaning the kitchen, cursing kankuro for making me watch all his sci-fi series and movies.

It only took me about twenty minutes to cleaning everything up. But I left the big pot I had used to make gaara dinner in the sink. Revenge, Kankuro was the one who had helped planned everything. I cooked it, it was only fair that he cleaned it. I sat down next to Kankuro, absently mindedly brushing some crumbs off the table. I listened carefully to make sure where was no movement upstairs before starting to talk.

"Kankuro, it worked, in a few more hours, he'll be in such a deep sleep, nothing will wake him, this plan is perfect" I said pleased that it had actually worked.

"Of course it is, the herds you put in are a extremely strong, and in about twelve more hours he'll be on the island " he replied smugly.

" You do know when he gets backs, he going to be pissed" I said cringing, an angry gaara was scary enough, but a pissed gaara was………I don't think there a word to descried it.

"Its his own fault he such a workaholic, he hasn't taken a weekend off in a two years, let alone a vacation, he basically lives in his kazekage office. This is the first time in weeks he's come home to eat, he needs a vacation and if we have to do it by force, oh well. Come on Temari, even the elders agreed and that's sad, god knows those old bats barely take any days off either." Kankuro said.

"I know" I said sighing, I stood up stretching, it was time I went to bed. Tomorrow we had to get up bright and early to get gaara on the boat and drive to the island before he woke up. We had made sure it was far away, so gaara wouldn't be tempted to try swim back. I doubt he would, he didn't like large body's of water. Back when he showed a some emotion, he'd complain how his sand would get wet and become slower to manipulate .

Back when we were still planning, we figured this was the best place because of his distain for water (although luckily, he still took showers daily, it would be hard to tell the kazekage he stunk, harder still that it was gaara)

"Well, goodnight Kanky" I said, using his childhood nickname.

"Aren't you going to do the pot in the sink? It's stinking up the place" he complained, wrinkling his nose.

"No, that's your job, I cooked it, you clean it. Besides I need my beauty sleep" I said sticking my tongue at him, I stood up and started to walk away.

"There aren't enough hours in the day for that, you stupid porcupine" he said, just loud enough for me to hear him. I turned slowly, glaring him, but he just kept smiling at me. Normally I pretty level-headed, but insulting my hair and looks was something he knew better to do. I mean how many times did I have to beat him to a bloody pulp, to prove my point?

I started to walk menacing toward him. My hand getting closer to my kunai pack (It was awkward to sit in a chair with a giant fan strapped to your back, believe me, I've tried) , the more I got closer to him. Instead of fleeing in terror (which, he usually did, along with screaming like a girl) he just sat there.

"Careful there Temi, wouldn't wake to make any loud noises to wake gaara, would you?" he said, using my nickname. I grounded my teeth together and realize he had won…..for now, but this was far from over.

"Fuck you" I snarled at him, I turned and begin to (quietly) stomp up the stairs. Which was exceptionally hard, inside I was screaming for blood and vengeance.

Back down stairs, Kankuro merely kept smiling at my retreating figure. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. And then sighed and started searching for some gloves. Unluckily for him, he only found hot pink, elbow length ones (this was all planned and unknown to him, the camera I had hidden was already taking pictures….the internet was such a wonderful thing, I mean what type of big sister would I be if I didn't humiliate him on the web ).

Frowning he put them on, and in his option, walked towards a very smelly doom. Sighing, he muttered "This better be worth it" and started to clean the revolting pot.


	2. On The Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

My eyes flew open to the sound of a loud beeping noise; it hadn't even got a second beep before my hand made contact, immediately breaking it. Crap that was the 86th clock I had gone through, sighing I realized I would have to go to the store and buy another one…Great, I hated having to the electronic store to get another.

The casher was a asshole, always asking how it got broke, then sighing when I told him.

Then joy oh joy, he would lecture me how I was ruining the earth by creating more trash, blah, blah. He even once told me to go buy a roster, so it could wake me up, what the hell? Like I wait an ugly annoying bird taking up room in my already small house, not to mention I would eventually end up killing it or maiming it.

I am not a morning person, I like to think I got this trait from my sensei.

Besides the blood would be difficult to clean. No, I wasn't about to sacrifice an innocent (but still really ugly) roster anytime soon.

I yawned loudly and tried to sit up and get out of bed but something made me stop.

I had been sure I had made it to bed last night, but it seemed I had jumped (or crawl) up to my bed post and passed out there. I stretched, popping my back, judging by the way my body felt, sleeping on a metal head board was a no.

I shivered and sneezed loudly, jumping slightly at the tingling feeling in my back. Unluckily for me that shiver caused me to lose what little balance I had. I landed on my bed with a soft 'thump'.

But some how I managed to hurt my hand, not sure how, but it felt sprained. Sighing I summoned chakra to my other hand and began to heal it. Leave it to me to get myself hurt on a feather mattress. Yes, today was defiantly not going to be an good day for me.

* * *

"Temari, Temari" A voice called softly "Wake up, will you please wake up?" the voice pleaded for awhile before it got silent. Good, I thought happily, the annoying voice shut up.

I could go back to the wonderful dream I was having. Shikamaru had finally proposed to me and I had said yes. After I had said that, I was suddenly standing at the alter in a beautiful white dress (I'm not sure how I got there so fast…..fear the power of dreams, fear it).

Everything was perfect; the only second best part was I apparently had gotten my revenge on Kankuro. He was dressed in a hideous colored flowery dress. He had badly painted make-up on and was shouting "Temari has the best hair style ever, it's so awesome" and tossing white flowers petals every where.

'This is the best day ever' I thought, holding back an giggle.

While Kankuro was shouting in the back ground, Shikamaru and I said our vows. And then Gaara came up in a panda suit.

"By the power invested to me, because I look damn cute in a panda outfit. I, panda-chan, hear by pronounce you Pineapple Head and wife."

Then he gave us the ring and walked off shouting how cute he was and how the colors look perfect on him, he was meant to walk around in a panda suit and he would kill any one who said he wasn't.

After Gaara was done shouting, Shikamaru put the ring on my finger and kissed me. Then a giant truck came up and dumped a life's worth of hair ties on us. We would never go hair ties-less again (surprisingly, hair ties were the thing that brought us together , Naruto was arguing with Shika, saying that hair ties where stupid and pointless, we had both shouted "no, your pointless" and we looked into each others eyes and knew we were soul mates).

But then Darth Vader came up and said "Hair ties I am your father" and then the hair ties turned Jedi and attacked Darth Vader and killed him. Then Dorothy came with the midgets and said "The Wicked Witch of the west is dead". I don't know what happened after that because the voice was back.

"Temari, I burnt all your hair-ties and Shikamaru has dumped you for Choji" the voice said.

It took me a few moments to realize what had been just said.

"What the fuck" I yelled, I reaching out and grabbing said offending voice by what I thought was the neck.

"What did you do, Kankuro?" I asked, my voice icy.

"I….can't…. breath" was the answer, I loosed my grip on his neck and allowed him a few seconds to breath before asking him again.

"I didn't do anything, its time to get up, but you wouldn't wake up, so I figured if I said something like that you'd be sure to get up" he explained, still gasping.

"Besides, you were talking in your sleep, something about Darth Vader trying to take your hair ties, I thought it would be best to wake you up" Kankuro added.

"It must have been the fumes from the special dinner I made for Gaara, reminded me if we ever do this again, to wear a mask" I said, not that I plan on making it ever again, I added in my head.

"Image the dreams Gaara must be having" Kankuro said laughing.

"Don't want to try, bro" I said. (Note: I would put his dream in here but its way too weird, although it does include singing frog shaped ice-cream cones and a 50 foot rainbow colored teddy bear chasing him).

"Thanks for waking me up" I said yawning; I turned my lamp on and stretched.

"You said thank you" Kankuro said blinking.

"The fumes" I said, he nodded his agreement. This had to be one of the strangest days ever. We stared at each other for a minute before I broke the silence.

"Go downstairs, I need to get dressed" I said getting up and walking to my closet. I turned he was still there looking at me.

"What, do you plan on watching?" I asked, opening my drawers for an shirt.

"Ummmm, Temari looks like you've got the monthly visitor" he said.

"What, no way" I said turning my head to look, but there wasn't any blood.

"Got you" Kankuro said laughing, running down stairs before I could inflict some type of pain on him.

"Brothers" I sighed, turning my attention back on what I was going to wear.

About five minutes later, I was done. I walked quickly down stairs; we needed to get on that boat soon. I did not want to be there when Gaara woke up.

"Kankuro where are you?" I called softly in the dark hallway.

"Shhhhhh, Temari he's sleeping" he whispered back, He carrying Gaara to the car,

He laid him down in the back seat and I opened the door on the other side, putting a pillow under his head.

Shutting the door softly, took a deep breath, we were about to do the impossible. Kankuro walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks for helping" he said, looking at the stars with me.

"No problem, you know I help either of you anytime, cause I love you guys, we're family" I said simply.

"You love me" he said, waggling an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression you thought I was a annoying-ego-maniac-super-pervert-who-plays-with-dolls-cat-guy"

"You are, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you" I said miffed. I was sure he was going to say something like "I love you too, and your hair is awesome".

Well, maybe not the hair part.

"Sure, sure, I'll try to remember that next time you attempt to kill me" Kankuro said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright Temari, to the Gaara-mobile" he said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Wow, did you really just say that?"

"What, I've always waited to do that" He said defensively, eyes narrowing defensibly.

"I'm convinced there's an family gene that makes all the guys delusional or psychopathic" I said sighing, walking towards the 'Gaara-mobile'.

"And maybe there's gene that makes all the girls have freaky hair" He shot back.

"Just get in the freakin' car before, I kill you" I said through gritted teeth.

He just laughed and climb in silently in the passenger side. Making sure to shoot me an silly face through the window.

…..Oh he was so dead when we got back.

We begin the three hour drive in silence, the only sound was Gaara snoring gently and me cursing Kankuro with every word I knew. Just another family bonding moment for the sand siblings….joy.

* * *

I blinked sleepily, wondering why I was awake when I heard the sound of three people walking softly in my house. They seemed to be getting closer to my bed room with each second.

I quickly laid back down, fixing my breathing to make it sound like I was still asleep. I heard my door creak open, then silence.

They were probably making sure I wasn't awake before attacking or what ever they were here for. I kept my breathing at the same pace I had it, despite my pounding heart. My best shot was for them to continue to think I was sleeping.

One person broke from the group, creeping quietly to my bed side. In a matter of seconds I turned my lamp on with one hand, and with the other to throw an punch with all my strength at the mysterious person.

Lucky for the person I kept my eyes open instead of closing them due to the sudden brightness of my room. When I saw a orange jacket and blonde hair I stopped my hand half a centimeter away from his face.

"Naruto" I asked puzzled "what are you doing".

"…..Ouch" was all he said covering his nose, blood dripping steadily from between his fingers. I hadn't know Naruto knew such…..colorful words.

" I didn't hit you, why are you bleeding" I said ask drowsily.

"True, but when you leaned back you move the air, so when you through the punch the air moved with it. The equitant is about having a mini tornado thrust in your face" mysterious person number two said.

It sounded familiar but I was dazed to recognize it. I mean you try having people ambush you at three in morning and see how well you can think.

"And that is why we send Naruto in first instead of us" Tsunade said while walking to my room, Ino close behind.

"Why do you think Shizune is a master at dodging attacks, me and Sakura are not morning people, although Naruto is very lucky she stopped, this pain would be nothing compared to what he could have had, I don't think I could have stopped, very good reflexives Sakura" she said proudly.

"Thanks? But why are you, Ino, and Naruto in my room at three something in the morning" I asked.

"Hold out your hand and all will make sense" Tsunade said gravely. I raised my eye brows, but still held out my arm as she had asked.

"Why? Something weird going on?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

Quick as a flash, Tsunade pulled out a needle, jabbing it in my wrist. Before I could yank my hand away she injected what ever was in the syringe to my vein.

"What the hell did you do" I asked, I sworn again while rubbing my tender wrist, I knew what ever she had done, there was nothing I could do to stop what ever the hell it was, it was in my blood flow.

"Simple, I gave you a shot that disabled you from using any of your chakra for a month, I just invented it" she replied smuggle.

"Why would you do that" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Because you Haruno Sakura are going on a vacation and that's that" She said, an huge smile plastered on her face. A part of me wondered if she liked to inflict terror on her students.

'Please let me dreaming' I thought feverishly . I pinched myself, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I opened them again, crap I was still there.

"Ino, were you in on this" I asked.

"Sakura, you need some time to relaxed and have fun" She replied. I turn away from her to look at Naruto

"You too Naruto?" I asked.

"I guess I should have known there was no way out, I suppose I have to except it" I said hanging my head.

"That's very mature Sakura" Tsunade said patting me on the back. I nodded slowly, turning to face her to say something.

"Look! An distraction" I yelled as loudly as I could.

"Seriously? That stopped working months ago. Just give up, we've got you surrounded." Tsunade stated calmly.

"No, I'm not going, you'll never take me alive" I screamed. Ino blocked my way. I pushed her to the side. Naruto tried to stop me but I just flicked his nose.

He screamed "ouch" and fell over. I move past him while he held his hurt nose. I sprinted for my front door, I was going to make it, just a little closer and I could…..

……run into someone.

Wait.

That didn't sound right.

I held my breath and looked up, an familiar orange book loomed over me.

"Not you too, Kakashi-sensei" I said, my hope wilting. How many damn people did Tsunade get?

"Yo Sakura, you going to give up yet?." He asked, eyes not once leaving his beloved smut.

"…..Maybe."

"Good, cause you know even if you run I'll send my nin-dogs after you."

"…Fine" I said, trying to look dejected.

"Good choice" He said, again without looking at me. But he of all people should know me better than that.

"Look a group of female nudists" I shouted and pointed, hoping this would work. Kakashi turned around so fast; if I had blinked I would have missed it.

"Where?!" He asked, putting his hand to his one visible eye, scanning the area.

"Sakura, that wasn't nice, taking advantage of me like that" He whined as he turned back. But he was talking to air, I was long gone.

I was running through the town my fastest speed, but compared to what use to be able to do, this was nothing. I didn't remember the last time I had ran without using chakra, it felt strange to run without it.

I when I thought I was safe, I slowed down. I looked behind my back just to make sure. I laughed out loud, triumphantly thinking I had out-smarted them.

I turned back around to look where I was going when I saw yet another person in my way.

"Sakura, give up your cornered" Kiba said cockily grinning.

"Really" I said eyes narrowing.

"Yes really" he replied, eyes narrowing also.

"Really, really?"

"Yes, really, really"

I cracked my knuckles as I thought, he was correct. I was cornered, even if I ran away, he could catch up to me easily. I needed to do something extreme, something so odd it'll have no choice but to work.

"Shino is prancing around in a tutu shouting "I'm pretty god damned it" and his bugs are covered in pink glitter. Hinata is burning all your dog treats and fuzz balls." I said, hoping this was crazy enough to work.

"Mental…image….too….much" Kiba said while clutching his head.

I raised my eyebrows, I didn't actually expect that to work…….

I shrugged and continued to run, I shouldn't waste my time. I hoped Tsunade didn't get any more people in on this, walking down a dark street.

It was about four in the morning, I drooped slightly but continued walking down the dark street. I had made it about three steps before I was picked up and carried back the street I had just walked down.

"Pedophile" I said screamed, kicking and pounding my fists against his back.

"I'm flattered but I'm not into younger girls" Kakashi replied, running past an twitching Kiba.

An second later and I was back at my house, only it looked more sinister to me.

Sitting me on one of my lawn chairs on the pouch, he pulled out an long rope and began to wrap it around me.

An minute later I was securely tied to an plastic neon green chair, without any chance of escaping from the confines.

"Kinky" I commented.

"It could be worse, it could be fuzzy hand cuffs" he said as he double checked his knots.

I glared at him but he just smiled and patted my head.

"Tsunade, we caught her" He called out to the darkly lit house.

"Good, just in time, carry her to the car, its time we got to the boat" She said carrying my suit case.

"Okay" was all he said, picking me up, chair and all and to the car. He pushed me in the back seat and cut the ropes as he locked the door.

I undid the ropes and pushed the chair away, looking around.

It looked like a cop car, complete with bars on the windows and a metal mesh separating the front and back seats. I tried the doors but they were secure.

I slumped against the seat (which was surprisingly soft), closed my eyes and sighed. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to get out of this one.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter two.

Lurve,

Nephy


	3. Island X

This had to be the worst day of my life.

I had been woken up at three in the morning, chased all around the town, and kidnapped and forced into the back seat of a car with no means of escape.

All for a vacation, an period of time were I do nothing but sit around waiting for something to do. I viewed it as an pointless waste of energy and time.

But I did (grudgingly) admired their scheming skills, it hadn't been an sloppy job. I wondered how many other people they'd recruited, but I hadn't gotten the chance to run into too.(1)

'Stupid, stupid, stupid Tsunade and Kakashi. Just wait until I get out of here' I chanted in my head, kicking the mesh in time with the words.

I was ignored.

I started banging my head against the car door, why hadn't I noticed anything? I mean I should have excepted something, with the hush-hush nature of this trip.

Some ninja I was, but it wasn't like I had expected any of this to happen.

"Hey, no hurting yourself back there" Kakashi said blandly.

"I'm hungry and I have to go to the bathroom" I said, pouting slightly.

"Sakura, you just went to the bathroom an hour ago. Its not my fault you spent the whole time trying to get away" He said exasperatedly.

"…….It was more like two hours again" I said sullenly.

"We were there for forty minutes because of your insane escape attempts. First, you tried to run when I let you out of the car and when I caught you, you kicked me in my man parts." He said, wincing slightly.

"Then you tried to run again, so I had to walk you to the woman's bathroom and guard the outside. You didn't see the looks some of them were throwing me, they must have thought I was some pervert" He actually managed to sound indignant.

"Sensei, you _are _an pervert. In fact I think calling you that would be putting it lightly. I mean you read porn books openly and that's an bit above the norm for perverts." I retorted.

"That besides the point, besides that's _light _compared to what I could be doing" He answered, not in the least joking.

I thought for an moment and decided he was right, he could be worse. He could be more like Jiraiya, the writer of said porn books.

"Then Tsunade had to get out of the car and look for you in the bathroom cause you were taking to long. You were trying to dig your way out with a plastic spoon"

Ok, maybe that was a little extreme on my part.

"And then you started screaming " Help me, these old people are kidnappers" and struggling dramatically while I carried you back to the car. That really pissed Tsunade off, so we're not stopping until we get to the boat" he said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm still hungry" I muttered grumpily, crossing my arms. They were all going to be in big trouble when I got my chakra back.

"Well, I have peanuts but I'm not going to open your door to give them to you, you'll just run or worse, kick me again" He said. I sighed, I was actually hungry, but I'd still probably run if he opened the door.

"Wait I have an idea" Kakashi said brightly. Tsunade turned her attention from the road to him. Her face seemed to glow with the look of 'If-you-open-that-door-I-will-make-an-smoothie-of-what's-left-of-you'.

"Your not going to opening her door, unless you wait me to kick your ass" she said icily. I figured she was still pissed because I had called her old.

"Course not, do you think I'm that stupid" he asked sounding a little insulted. Tsunade stared at him and slowly nodded an yes.

"You senior citizen of Old-oldy-ville , how dare you call me stupid" Kakashi said.

…….He did not just say that, was that as insult or the product of him smoking imaginary crack?

"What!" Tsunade yelled "How can you talk, you have sliver hair"

I sighed, they continued to scream insults at each other. But after ten minutes I had enough.

"Hate to bother you when your working out your relationship, but Tsunade can you please go back to driving." I asked sweetly, interrupting what seemed like a verbal war. I was sure Tsunade was winning, she was older, she had to know more 'creative' words than him.

"........." They just stared at me like I was an mutated chiwawa.

"Sakura, that's just wrong, she's way too old" Kakashi said, whispering through the mesh to me, making a disgusted face.

"Shut up." I hissed back.

"What? I'm just stating the fact that she's like twenty years older then me" He said as if it was blasphemy I had said that.

Seemed she wasn't the only one in denial about being old in this car.

"What are you two talking about" asked Tsunade suspiciously.

Oh, us" Kakashi said innocently "we were just admiring your hair, it looks so soft, we were trying to guess what type of shampoo you use".

"Sure" she said, still sounding suspicious, but she didn't ask any more questions.

After ten minute of boredly looking out the window I decided to start poked Kakashi through the metal gate.

He didn't responded the first time, I poked him again. I made a game of it, I called it the 'Poke Kakashi game'(very creative name) every three seconds I would poke him. After about a minute of me doing this, he sighed and turned to face me.

"What" he asked tiredly.

"I'm still hungry and you said you had an idea how to get peanuts to me" I said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I did?" he asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes, you did, what was it" I asked crankily, I was really hungry, I'd even eat food Naruto cooked at this point. And that was sad, there's a reason he likes instant ramen.

"Oh yes, I remember" he said smiling.

"Well what is it" I asked crossing my arms, I was starving back here.

"Just an minute" He replied and turned back around. I heard some him paw through his bag, sifting through what seemed like an mess of old papers and things I didn't want to know.

He turned back around an second later, broke a peanut in half and began to force it through the mesh.

This was his plan, feeding me half a peanut at a time, today official sucked.

I sighed, could this get any worse?

Apparently the answer was yes. While I was off thinking, Kakashi had still trying to force the peanut through the small metal opening.

And after a minute and it still not fitting, he got upset and punched it.

I watched it in slow motions sail through the air and hit me right in the forehead.

I had to be the first person ever to every be hit and knocked down by a peanut, I thought while rubbing my forehead. This was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

I looked at my watch, we had about three more hours until Gaara woke, I was beginning to get nervous.

"Kankuro" I whispered, turning away from the window I had been looking out of.

"…………." was the reply.

"Kankuro" I said, a little more loudly, hoping he wasn't sleeping. The last thing I wanted was to get in a car crash. I shuddered, that would be bad, Gaara would wake up and we would either be trapped, hurt, or dead.

Plus our back up plan was basically to basically run screaming away.

Kankuro had guessed we would have at least a minute head start, before Gaara figured out what the hell was happening.

"……….." again was the reply, I was so going to kill him on the way back to home.

I poked him in the side and glared at him, still no answer.

So I did the one thing I knew that would get his attention, I stole his hat He had told me they were horns and they made him look bad ass. I had just pinched his cheek while saying they looked like kitty ears and made him look so cute. he had just sneered at me and sulked away.

That got his attention, he turned slowly and glared at me.

"Give me back my hat" he said through clenched teeth. I laughed, but I paled when I realized he didn't have his hands on the wheel anymore. I thru the hat in his face, undid my seat belt and dove for the steering wheel.

I grabbed it frantically and started to drive, which was awkward. I was partway in my seat and partway in Kankuro lap. It was uncomfortable but hey, small price to pay for not crashing (besides the fact Gaara would killing us if we crashed).

"Temari what are you doing" Kankuro, asked after getting over the shock (and pain) of his sister jumping side ways in his lap.

"What do you think, I'm driving sense you aren't " I replied angrily.

"I am too driving" he said sounding annoyed.

"No you weren't, you turned around because I had taken your hat and your hands weren't on the wheel" I said equally annoyed.

He lifted his left hand, light blue chakra strings were came from his finger tips and were connected to the wheel.

I let the wheel go and pulled myself back to my seat awkwardly. I had just dove onto my brother legs for no reason.

"I know I'm irresistible but please try to refrain yourself" He remarked smugly.

I raised an eyebrow, I didn't even think he ego could fit in the spacious car we were in.

That was sad.

"Are we almost there" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"In about two minutes we'll be at the dock" he replied.

"Sweet, I can't wait to get out of this car, my muscles are sore" I said stretching.

"That's what she said" He said sniggering.

I twitched, why was my brother so damn stupid and annoying at the same time?

I didn't have the chance for an rebuttal since he cut the engine and silently got out of the car. I did the same, it felt so good to be outside and breath in real air, not the air conditioning I had been.

"Temari, get Gaara out of the car while I start up the boat" he whispered seriously, seems we were back to business.

"Fine, which boat is ours? I mean we're on a dock, we are basically surrounded by them" I asked looking around.

"It's the smallest on the left side" he whispered back.

"Why did we get a small boat, will it fit us all?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes and its small because its built for speed, now go get Gaara" he said commandingly.

"Yes sir" I said as I saluted him, he just rolled his eyes and walked off. I stared at him walking off for second, to make sure I would know which way to take. I turned around and opened the back door as quietly as I could.

I slipped my hand under his neck and the other under his legs. As carefully as I could, I lifted him out of the car. Wow, he was heavier than he looked, but it wasn't that bad (I did carry a giant fan with me all the time).

I looked around for the boat, think it would be hard to spot.

It wasn't, not because it was the smallest boat there but because of the name.

'The Bringer of the Smexxi' I wondered aloud and I shook my head.

Ignoring the fact my brother was an imbecile, I jumped neatly on the boat and went into the small room Kankuro had prepared for him. I put him gently down and covered him with the blanket I had brought. I stepped out quietly and closed the door softly.

" So, Kankuro, you know how to drive a boat right" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Yes" he replied simply, busy checking all the buttons and switches on the dash board.

"Is there anywhere to sit?" I asked, looking around.

"Nope, the only places are in the bed Gaara is in and the seat I'm sitting in" he said cheerfully.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"You were the one complaining about your muscles getting cramped, you don't have to worry now" he smiled, god sometimes little brothers were so…evil.

I just glared at him until he turned around and started the engine. The boat started to move slowly at first but begin to pick up speed. I found myself clinging to a pole with the wind blowing harshly against my face.

'Fun Times' thought, but at least my hair didn't get in my face.

After about ten minutes of driving, I spotted another boat. I tapped Kankuro on the shoulder and pointed. He nodded, slowing down and pulled up next to the other boat named 'Ninja-tastic Sake Master' .

"Hello Temari and Kankuro" Kakashi said pleasantly. Looked like they had a better time than us. Scratch that, Sakura was locked in metal cage and chained up.

"Hey, rough time?" I asked, eyeing the cage. It looked like Sakura was trying to melt the metal with her glare. I wonder which is worse, a pissed person with super strong powers or Gaara. I decided I really couldn't see the different, I guess we were both screwed.

"Yup, you?" Kakashi asked, reading an orange book, it looked familiar, where had I seen it.

Wait, it was the book that made Kankuro blush, holy shit, I knew it was bad when the super pervert got embarrassed. I decide to kept my distance from him and his book.

"Not bad" I said, eyeing the book with distaste, seriously it freaked me out. The cover seemed to be staring at me…….

It was completely silent while we drove except for the waves hitting the boats. After around twenty minutes Tsunade called out, saying she saw the island.

I turned and looked, it really was a great place, really scenic. We docked the boat and I was about to tie the boat down when I heard the back door slide open.

"Oh shit……" I whispered, please oh please be an ghost or something.

I slowly turned to look. Sure enough there stood Gaara with his arms crossed and his signature glare.

"Kankuro…..we have a problem" I said nervously. He froze and turned around and immediate paled.

"Crap" was all he said as he trembled slightly. Gaara just nodded slowly and kept glaring.

"Gaara--" I was interpreted as I saw Tsunade screaming at Kakashi.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" she screeched at him. Behind them, Sakura was twisting the metal bars with inhuman strength.

"I don't know" Kakashi said sounding partly scared.

"The shot must have worn off" she said, swearing loudly.

The way I saw it we were all dead but I had an idea, I was not about to give up after all we had done. I looked at Kankuro and mouthed 'start the engine' he looked confused, I mouthed again 'start the fucking engine before I kill you' he complied.

As quickly as I could I grabbed Gaara, who was watching Tsunade and Kakashi screaming at each other. I ran to the edge small boat and with all my might tossed him off. He flew about a meter before landing in the sand.

"Drive" I screamed, looking at Gaara as picked himself up off the ground.

He didn't look murderous yet, which was extremely lucky, just really angry. I couldn't blame him, I mean falling a sleep, waking up on a boat then being through off by his sister on a island, was pretty an odd matter.

It seemed Kakashi and Tsunade got the same idea and tossed Sakura at almost the same time, I had.

"Tsunade, DRIVE" Kakashi yelled, Sakura was a really good swimmer and her having her chakra back wasn't exactly good news.

Kankuro and Tsunade both gunned the engines at the same time. We speed off over the sounds of profanities coming from behind us.

"Have a good vacation" we all yelled as we speed off in the sunrise. (2)

(Back on the island)

"Well shit" Sakura said sitting down with a thump on the sandy beach. She had just gotten out when they shot off, screaming have a good vacation.

Gaara nodded in agreement, glaring at the boats has they got farther and farther away.......sometimes he really hated family.

* * *

Ahahaha!

Newly edited (*shudder* it was horrible, I never noticed how bad it was).

Deleted scenes

(1)

Shikamaru sighed, was Sakura even going to show up? I mean he had given up his beauty sleep for this……..

God, life was so cruel to the pretty.

(2) " And remember to always use an condom" they added as they speed off.

Love, Nephy


	4. Clashing of Personalitys

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Well, this isn't really doing anything" I noted, we had been sitting on the beach for about an hour, staring at the horizon.

"Hn" was his intelligent reply, what does that mean any way? I sighed, it must be a guy thing.

He was standing very still in the fading sun light, almost like a statue. If I hadn't heard his very faint breathing, I would have said he was a wax doll.

For some strange reason I wanted to touch his face, it looked so smooth and worry free, one would think he wasn't the notorious kazekage of sand. I started to lean closer and was about to reach my hand out when he turned to look at me. I was momentary stuck by the contrast of his blood red hair and green eyes.

Thankfully that snapped me out of what ever daze I had been in. I figure that I was just tired from running away and stressed at this whole situation. 'they are so going to get it when I get back. First I'll burn all of Kakashi-sensei precious icha-icha books. Then I'll go after Tsunade sake and, dare I think it, her anti-aging cream. Next will be Naruto, I'll get his secret ramen and candy stash. What should I do to Ino, something evil, very evil but what?' I thought for a moment. 'I know, I use my new jutsu and make her mute for a whole month' I thought gleefully planning my revenge.

While I was spacing out, Gaara was staring at me, he had already gotten up and was waiting for me.

'what's wrong with her?' he thought 'great, stuck on alone on a island with a crazy person, I want to go explore the island but I think it would be bad if I left her alone, the last thing I need is Tsunade prized student getting hurt or killed, that would seriously damaged the relationship between our villages' he thought glumly.

"Miss Haruno" he called loudly sounding slightly annoyed, catching my attention.

"What" I said yawning and stretching, I was really tired.

"I suggest we search the island for adequate sleeping areas" he said emotionlessly.

I blinked at him, did he really expect me to understand this when I was clearly a mess. My cloths were wrinkled, I had a peanut shaped bruise on my head, my body ached from being stuck in a car and a boat. Then put in a very uncomfortable cage and throw on a empty island and to top it off my charka flow felt weird.

" Sure" was my simple reply. I stretched my legs to (hopefully) lessen the pain of them cramping. He started to walk away without waiting for me, 'jerk' I thought, but I followed him any way.

"I suggest we follow the big red signs, but I don't understand them" he said frowning.

"It says the house is this way and that's Naruto hand writing ( Tsunade once joked that Naruto should write the top secret scrolls that go to the other villages, if the enemy did get it, they wouldn't be able to decipher it.)

He just nodded and started to walk in the direction the arrows pointed to.

"So, how did you get tricked?" I asked curiously along side him, I couldn't figure out how or who would dare, do this to a kazekage.

He stopped momentarily and turned around to glare me. He didn't reply but he did speed up….great just what I need for my sore muscles. 'Mmmmmm, do I see a case of hurt ego' I thought as I matched my pace with his.

We walked in silence for about ten minutes before we spotted a house with its lights on. I eyed it warily, I really didn't trust anything that they had set up.

I walked cautiously towards in but stopped a few feet away, I liked it immediately. The house had two stories with a balcony, painted dark blue with black accents. It had a multi-colored pebble walk way all the front where it merged with stone steps. My favorite part was that it had a large wrought iron fence encircling it all. It had a really cool gothic feel , I was in really in love with the house already.

I walked up to the metal fence and opened it. It made only a small creak but it opened pretty easy. I slowly stepped on the walk way and made my way up to the porch. 'this is all so beautiful' I thought.

I heard faint foot steps behind me and realized that he was done studying it. I warily put my hand on the door handle and opened it slowly. I had expected the worse but I was really surprised. I walked in with my month open, it was almost like my dream house.

The door way lead to a large open area. On the left was a kitchen with a very modern look. It had beautiful red wood cabinets with colored glass panes and a hard wood floor. There was a large granite counter top where the kitchen ended with high seated chairs on one side. I guessed on one side it served as a cooking space and on the other side a table.

I turned my head to face the living room, the first thing I notice was the shape of the it was different from the kitchen. Where the kitchen was rectangular, the living room was shaped like an oval with a thick red carpet. A giant flat screen TV was in on the very middle of the wall. On both sides of it there where selves built in to match the circle shape. And in my opinion, the best part was the huge black couch that looked so comfortable, I just wanted to lay on it. But the chances where I wouldn't be getting if I sat on it

I stepped over to check what type of DVD they left us with. Not bad selection, I went and looked at the other shelve and rolled my eyes. They were all horror movies with zombie or psycho killers……joy.

I heard a noise behind me and jump slightly and turned around. I sighed, I really needed to sleep, it was just Gaara looking in the fridge.

I thought for a moment, where were the bedrooms. I started to walk towards the back of the house where I hadn't been when I froze. What if there was only one room, what would I do. I mean that would be very weird and awkward….well maybe I wouldn't mind it that much.

My eye started to twitch, I did not just think that. I decided that it was stress and sleep deprivation causing me to think like that.

"Are you ok?" a voice said behind me, I jump and reflexively swung my hand to hit the person. But instead of coming in contact with some ones head, my hand was graded and twisted behind my back.

"What the hell are you doing" Gaara hissed in my ear. I started to blush because I was so close to him, but then mentally shook my self, what the hell was I thinking. I tried to turn and face him to apologize but I still couldn't move. I waited for him to let go but after a minute I realize he wasn't going to. I guess I was just going to have to try say sorry and hope he let go (well if he didn't I could fight him, but fighting him didn't sound that smart besides I was going to be stuck with him for who knows how long).

"I'm sorry Gaara, you snuck up on me" I said clearly but harshly, this was not the most comfortable position.

"Hn" was all he said as he let go and stepped back. I turned around and glared at him, he returned it…..'this was going to be sooooo much fun' I thought in my head.

I turned my head back and walked down the hallway. I saw a spiraling stair way and a door. I opened the door and found a very pretty bathroom. I really like the tile pattern, I would have checked it out more but I was on a mission. I closed the door and turned around to go up the stairs. Correction I tried to go to the stair way but I walked right in to something Gaara sized. I blushed heavily and back away from his chest, I turned my head to hid the blush and took a couple of deep breaths.

He just stared at my head and whirled around to face him.

"Will you please watch where your going" I said icily, narrowing my eyes dangerously. He didn't reply but he glared right back at me. I mentally cursed every one who put me on this island and with this…..I couldn't even think of a word to describe him.

I continued to glare at him for a few more seconds before I stepped around him. I studied the stairs, it was made of the same material of the iron fence. I figured it was safe and I started to climb up quickly. When I got to the top I looked back down, it didn't go very high. Once I stepped off the stairs I heard Gaara coming up, great it seemed he hated me.

I looked around, there was a another couch with a small book case next to it. I looked farther down the room and saw three doors, I sighed in relieve. I look in the door on the right and found another bathroom. I figured the rooms on the left were all the same.

I opened the door and gasped, it was awesome. It was red with a pattern of two black lines, the bed was metal with a black canopy. I looked in the corner, an very expense looking stereo was there. I wander over to the dark colored dresser and opened the drawers. Strange they had cloths in them, I picked one up and inspected it. I was still trying to figure what it was when Gaara walked in.

"Why are you holding my underwear" he asked, I yelp and flung them towards him. He calmly caught them and continued to stare at me, clearly wanting an explanation.

" Well…………." my mind was coming up blank, where was inner Sakura when I needed her.

"You not a fan girl are you" he asked, suddenly very serious.

"Hell no" I shouted…..well maybe a little bit inside. I shook my head, what the was wrong with me today, this was not normal.

He continued to stare at me while I stared back. I sighed I was sure this could go on all day….or was it night, I didn't know.

"I thought this was my room" I said finally.

"Really, I didn't think you like this style….after visiting the land of all-that-is-frilly-pink-and-girly. I stared at him, was he on drugs, that would explain why he was so freakin calm.

"What do you mean" I asked puzzled.

"While you where in here going through my cloths, I made the mistake of going in your room" he said.

"Why would you get a cool room and I get a scary one" I asked confused yet again.

"Because obviously my siblings designed my room and some one you know did yours" he finished staring at me like an idiot.

"Oh no" I whispered paling, dear god, tell that Ino didn't do my room. I rushed out of his room and yanked my door open. I was staring right into a nightmare. I sweat dropped and sighed, Gaara wasn't kidding.

I sighed, the room was painted pink with hot pink flowers. The bed was pink and white pinstriped. All in all, it look horrible and I was pretty damn sure I would go crazy staring at pink walls. I sighed and rubbed my eye nothing was going right. I could already see all the things that could go wrong. I sighed again this really sucked.

I reached to turn it on when I found a card with my name on it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_HAPPY VACATION, the house is pretty sweet huh. We spent a lot of time making it perfect for you guys. now down to why I wrote this. When we started Ino was the first to finish making your room. She told me not to peek because "its too pretty for a blond porcupine". I admit I probably would have tried to kill her if Kankuro hadn't stepped in. This must make no since and I must sound crazy but this has a point, I swear. Well after she left I looked in. I almost puked, I was pretty sure this wasn't your style, so I did over and put a illusion jutsu on it. Hope you like it_

_Have fun!!,_

_Temari_

_P.S I know you can't use chakra, but I'm sure Gaara can break it no problem._

I smiled, I would have to thank Temari once I got back. I stood up and gathered my chakra (it still felt strange, but at least I had it) and did the hand signs, it fell apart like shattered glass.

I like this a lot better than what Ino had done, sure she was my friend but she usually did what she wanted regardless of what you wanted. I looked around smiling largely, the walls were a dark purple with a black flowers wrapping around the length of the room. The bed was a lot softer then the stiff white and pink comforter it had been. I was sitting on almost silk like material that was colored blue and purple.

I really want to go to bed but I really needed a shower. So I willed my self to stand up and walk to the dresser. Lucky there were cloths in there, so I got a giant comfortable looking set of pajamas, a bra, and a pair of undies.

I walked to the bathroom and locked the door and began to take a nice long shower. After that I found a tooth brush and a hair bush in the cabinet below the sink. I brushed my hair and started to brush my teeth when some one knocked.

" I'll be done in a few minutes" I said loudly.

"I need to go the bathroom" was the reply.

"Well there a bathroom down stairs" I said angry, this was me time, why did guys never understand this?

"I don't want to go all the way down stairs" Gaara said, sounding anger.

" Too bad" I said, deciding to take my sweet time.

"…..Get out…" was the still anger reply.

"Know that you put it that way….no" I replied. I heard a strange sound, sand was slipping under the door and forming a hand to unlock the door. I slapped the sand away and graded a towel and stuffed it under the door. The sand was motionless as I continue to brush my teeth. But a minute later I heard the lock pop, 'damn he waited till my attention wasn't on the sand…..sly'.

Gaara opened the door and glared at me, it was pretty scary but I'd seen worse ( try Tsunade on a hang over and taking her sake away…..that was scary).

I put my hands on my hips and glared right back.

"What if wasn't dressed and you did that" I said, clearing pissed.

" That would have been very unfortunate" he said arms crossed.

I sighed and gathered up my things and walked to my room. I dump the cloths in a hamper and climb in bed. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad vacation. This could be fun, maybe I was wrong when I thought was going to be hellish. My door creaked open and Gaara's voice filled my room.

"Sakura, I thought I should I tell you, that underwear you flung at me wasn't clean" he said, if I could see in the dark, I was pretty damn sure I would see a smirk. But I didn't that much thought as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to wash my hand with scalding water and mutter curses.

Who am I kidding, I thought, this is going to be hell, I sighed and let sleep lull me into a deep sleep. Maybe things would make a lot more since in the morning...or not.

* * *

Dear random people,

Sorry this took awhile, school started and I didn't have alot of free time, well hope you like it, XD. I stayed up late to finish it and publish. Please review, it makes me write quicker.

Tiredly( is this a word?),

Nephthytis


	5. Letters

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

I yawned and turned over, refusing to admit I was awake. Moon light filled my room, weird I didn't remember opening my windows. 'maybe there's a ghost' I thought groggily. I froze, what was I thinking I was just going to freak myself out.

Then another thought came up, why was I awake any way. I looked over at the clock, it read 3:33. That was another weird occurrence, it seemed everything was a mess. I sighed and I sat up, I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

I closed my eyes and fell back down, I did not what to get up. I wondered if I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard on sleep. Would I fall asleep and wake up at a normal time…..probably not, but why not.

After ten minutes before I realize it wasn't going to work. I sighed again and turned my light on. I was about to get up when I fell back on the bed, it was going to take a lot of will power to get up. So I did the one thing that always got me up. I reached for my pocket and paused it wasn't there. I sweat dropped, of course I wasn't there, I was in a sleep shirt.

But then where was it? I jumped up and ran to my suit case. I stopped yet again, how the hell was my suit case here. On top was letter, 'what was with all these letters' I wonder as I opened it.

_Sakura, you have to admit it now…..I'M MAGICAL - Naruto_

I sweat dropped for the second time…..I guess something were best left unknown.

I tossed the letter a side and unzipped my suit case. I smile, it laid nestled in my cloths. I gingerly picked it up and kissed it on its screen, oh how I loved my mp4.

I laughed evilly, I would get my revenge on Gaara, he shouldn't have interrupted my 'me' time. I dug through my bag 'til I found my speakers. I hooked it up and turned the volume up all the way. I smiled as I pick the song, it was perfect for this. I clicked it and a second later I heard the familiar sound of "Shut Me Up" by Mindless Self Indulgence blaring.

I started dancing around room and singing along. It took only a few seconds before I got a response, but not the one I expected. Instead of having an pissed Gaara (a/n: Warning do not try, will most likely result in death) yell at me. I got something totally unexpected, I started to hear "Out Of Control" by Hoobastank, equally as loud.

"You won't win" I said glaring towards the noise. 'well, even if I like that song' I added in my head.

I scrolled down my song list and picked another song, "Evolution" by Korn. I listened to hear if he had given up, right when I thought I had won, I started to hear "Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" by System Of The Down.

After two hours and fifty songs later, I was ready to call a tie. I hadn't charged my mp4 and it was almost about to die. I decided to confront him. I decided I would try this diplomatically and not scream at him to shut up, after all he wasn't a Kazekage for nothing. That and the factor he did try to kill me when I was younger, that didn't really bother me, I was a ninja people try to kill me daily.

I walked over to his room, clutching my ears because it was so loud. Why did he get a stereo and I didn't, oh well life wasn't fair. My main example of that me stuck on a island with a brat (…maybe a cute brat but still a annoying one).

Well maybe he wasn't that bad, now that I look back he was pretty polite. Ok really polite, I looked down maybe I was the brat. I sighed and knocked on his door.

"Gaara" I shouted over the blaring music.

" I can't hear you" he relied smugly, I twitched, he did not just say that. I cleared my throat, and shouted.

" Gaara, can I talk to you for a moment" I said, almost screaming over music.

"What, still can't hear you" he replied, was it me or did the music just get louder?

A vein popped, here I was trying to solve this nicely and he was being an asshole. I felt zero regret as I tried to punch the door down. 'Weird' I thought, unless this was a super freakin strong door, I punched it again. Nothing, it didn't even move, it was as if something was holding. I growled, that was it, he was blocking the door with his sand….smart.

I smiled evilly, the door wasn't the only way in. I ran down stairs and through the living room. I opened the door and softly closed it, even through I could screaming at the top of my lungs and he wouldn't hear me.

I walked around the house and found Gaara's window. I laughed 'this was going to be too easy' I thought. I started to scale the wall, but instead of going up, I slid down.

"What the hell" I muttered, I tried to climb back up but I slid down again. I tied for a third time, no luck, but my nail did catch on something and a little door opened.

"This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger" I said as I peered inside. Sitting in the small cache was yet another letter. I sighed and reached in. I opened it, maybe it would help me understand why my plan wasn't working.

_Dear Sakura,_

_If your reading this, it probably means your trying to climb the wall to get to Gaara. Believe, I know how annoying he can be, but this won't do any good. I greased this whole side of the wall. So your going to have to find another way in. But seriously don't, I thought of all the ways in and blocked them._

_Love,_

_Temari_

I stuffed the letter in my pocket and closed the little door back up. 'what would Shikamaru do' I thought. Well I didn't really want a nap or to go around calling things troublesome. That only left one option, look at the clouds. I tilted my head up to look, but a tall tree blocked my view.

"Troublesome" I sighed, but a thought popped in my head.

"Perfect" I whispered.

-five minutes later-

I was balancing on a thick tree branch only three feet away from Gaara window. Lucky for me, it was open, I wasn't sure what I would have done if it wasn't (most likely jumped anyway, but with my feet foreword so I wouldn't get cut). I tensed, the branch only went so far before I had to jump. I sprang into the air and landed gracefully in Gaara's room. I noticed two things, first Gaara didn't look very happy, and second the music had stopped……..great, all that work for nothing.

" Am I that irresistible" he said dryly.

"….no, I came to tell you that that you are the most annoying prick I've met. Because when I was knocking, I was going to say sorry but now I'm not. This all could have been avoided but noooo, I had to sneak out, try to climb the wall, and end up climbing a tree and jumping into your room" I said angrily, staring at him.

"Firstly, you started it, secondly you didn't sneak out, I knew you had. Why do you think the window was open?" he asked raising a invisible eyebrow.

"Luck" I replied sullenly.

"Wait, how did you know I snuck out, the music was blasting" I asked very confused, 'please don't tell me he's a mind reader' I added in my head. If he was I was about to get very embarrassed because he would know I thought he was cute.

" There is a small bit of sand on all the doors, I can tell when some one comes or goes. And it wasn't very hard to guess what you were doing" he said calmly.

"Smart ass" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, I didn't hear it" he asked, arms crossed.

"Oh nothing Gaara" I said innocently smiling.

" That Kazekage to you" he said menacingly.

"Really, I don't see Suna" I looking around.

"……fine, you can call me Gaara" he said crossly.

" Good, you can call me Sakura" I said.

"I already do" he said, looking at me weirdly.

" I know, but now you have my permission" I said, turning and looking at his stereo.

"That's not fair you get one and I don't" I said, whining slightly.

"Life's not fair" he said emotionlessly, he was getting a hard look in his eye. I took that as a sign to leave, quickly.

"Well its been fun and all, but bye" I said. He just rolled his eyes, and glared at me.

I walked out the door and it closed loudly behind me.

"Bastard" I said just loud enough for him to hear. But I didn't get a reply, 'oh well, better luck next time' I thought. I walked into my room and looked at my clock, it was 6:24. I sighed and sat on the bed thinking.

'if he knew I was going to jump through his window, why didn't he stop me?' I wondered. I yawned 'I'll think about it after a small nap' I thought tiredly.

About two hours later, I was fully awake and very hungry. I got up and yawned and realized I was still in my pajamas, but they were pretty dirty. I sighed, why hadn't I realized this when I was having a music war or climbing that tree. I walk to my suit case when a thought hit me. If there were pj's in the dresser, were there other new cloths?

I ran over and opened the drawers, yes there where new cloths and another letter. 'what this with all these letters, there must be millions hidden in this house' I thought as I opened it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Looks liked I saved your but yet again. You should have seen the cloths Ino picked out for you. Truly terrifying, pink with lace and little bows all over them. I'm shuddering as I write this, I would have kept them for a Halloween costume but I didn't what to give the kids nightmares. Instead I replaced them and decided the best thing for them was to burn them. I can safety say there in hell now, if you don't believe me, here are the pictures to prove it._

_Have fun,_

_Temari_

The cloths couldn't be that bad, I thought as I looked at the pictures. I covered my mouth from screaming and my right eye started to twitch. Holy shit, I needed to burn these pictures right away. I really owned Temari from saving me from Ino's designing and fashion sense.

I opened the drawers and found some really cool cloths. I pulled them all out, there wear two pairs of cargo pants, one was black and the other multi-colored green. About five t-shirts, all dark colored and some other really awesome stuff. I also found some light colored dress, shorts, and tops. I sighed in relieve, sure all the black stuff was sweet but when it gets hot, I don't want to be stuck in something that will cause me to have heat stroke.

I folded everything back up and put it all away. Except for the black pair of cargo pants with all the pockets and a long sleeved purple shirt with slits going up to the elbow. And to top off the look, a fuzzy pair of worn purple slippers I got from my suit case. They were, in my option, the best slippers in the world.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and looked at the food they'd left us with. Not bad, at least they didn't plan to stave us to death, it was a comforting thought.

I looked through all the cabinets and found the basics, peanut butter, soup, ect, ect. And guess what yet another letter.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Naruto-kun wanted to stock you guys with nothing but ramen. But I limited him to one cabinet, so be very careful when you open it because I think he stuffed it full. I hope I made the right choice by making Naruto-kun move the furniture in, instead of buying the food. Have fun Sakura-chan, I'll miss you._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata_

I was crying tears of relieve 'thank you Hinata' I thought. Who in the right mind would put Naruto in charge of getting the food? I could easily see the cabinet she was talking about because it was taped shut with the words "warning" all over it.

I figured I wouldn't ever open it unless there was an emergency.

I decided to make something simple, a sandwich with some chips sounded really good. I made the sandwich and walked over to the couch and graded the remote.

For ten minutes I channeled surfed, who knew this place would have cable? Sadly, day time TV sucks but I already knew that. So I looked at the dvds until I found something interest to watch. I had just found something when I heard foot steps behind me, 'this is so hard to figure out who it is' I thought sarcastically.

I turned around and twitched, he graded the remote and put in a horror movie. I cleared my throat, did he not see I had a dvd in hand and ready to watch it? He raised the area where his eyebrow should have been ( I have no idea why he doesn't have any eyebrows, at first I thought maybe all demon vessel didn't have eyebrows but Naruto does, its truly confusing).

"Do you have a cold" he asked, I just glared at him.

"No, I do not have a cold, what gives you the right to choose the movie when I was here first" I said standing up.

"Simple there is a rule, I always get the remote at my house" he said.

"Key words are 'at my house' does this look like your house" I replied. He looked around and shrugged.

"Not really" he admitted.

"Good, now put it together, that rule applies to your house, which were not at" I said slowly, looking at him expectantly.

"So…..fine, new rule I get the remote and movie choice in this house too" he said, trying his attention back to the horror movie he'd put in.

"…….I think I'll try explaining this to you later" I said twitching, how can he not get this? I sighed and sat down to watch who know what.

About ten minutes in to the movie, I realized something, this was a zombie movie. Not just any zombie movie, the scariest, bloodiest, terror inspiring zombie movie I'd ever seen. When watching horror movies, I had three choices, one clutch the person next to me, two grad a giant stuffed animal, or three, curl up in a ball and wait for it to end.

I thought for a moment and realize there was no way in hell I was going to grad on to Gaara, my stuffed animals were at home. So that left the winner option number three.

I was curled tightly in a ball for about two hours until some one poked me.

"Go away" I said with out lifting my head.

"Are you alive?" he asked, I ignored him. Well I tried to ignored him, but its kind of hard when someone keeps poking you. I tried to lifted my head to yell at him when I realized I couldn't move. I was stuck, I started to freak out.

I took a deep breath, I needed to remain calm and analyze the situation. I was curled up in a ball for so long my muscled froze. The big question was, how do I undo that.

"You need to calm down and relax, it will only make it harder on your body if you struggle" Gaara said, sounding annoyingly wise.

"And how would you know what to do, are you a medic ninja?" I asked angrily.

"No, but I have mediated in a position for so long I was stuck, the difference was I didn't have any one to help me. But your right, I'm not a medical ninja so I'll just go and let you figure it out" he replied and I heard him get off the couch.

"Wait…..I'm sorry, will you help me" I said, I did not want to be stuck like this.

"What's the magic word" he said right above my head.

"…..please "I said clenched teeth, he was lucky I couldn't move because I was pretty sure I would punch him.

I felt a small pain in the back of my neck and then suddenly I was able to move.

"Your welcome" he said and with that he turned and left. I jumped up and stretched, my muscles felt really sore, but I could move again.

I was about to go upstairs when I realized I hadn't eaten my sandwich. I turned to grad it but it was gone and only two chips remained. I can't believe it he ate my sandwich.

I stomped all the way to the fridge to make another, I hadn't eaten all day and he steals my food.

"Rotten evil sandwich stealer" I muttered as I bit in to the sandwich, today was definitely not a good one for me. I turned my head and glanced at the date, it was a monday.

"figures" I muttered and took another bite "I never liked mondays"

* * *

Dear Random People,

The reason chapter five is up so quick is because i didn't go to school today. My cat chewy hogged the bed and i slept in an akward way which resulted in a pinched nerve in my back...or so they tell me, basically it hurts like a -beeeeeeeeeeep-(censored) to move up or down. Hoped you liked the story.

random-ly,

Nephthytis


	6. Gasp

I kept on tossing and turning all night long, thanks to the horror movie. Did I not mention I hated zombies? I mean really, really , really unbelievably hated them with a fiery passion that made hell look like a cozy fire.

Sadly looked like I wasn't going to have a good nights sleep any time soon, so I decided to listen to some music. That was one of the only thing that could calm me down.

I reached slowly to my bed side table and put my headphones on. I turned it on and began to listen to some calming music. Well calming to me, some people may think ICP was just creepy.

I listened to the music for an hour before I summoned enough courage to turn a light on. I was still partly convinced something was going to be waiting for me in the dark with either rotting flesh or big shiny teeth, I suddered.

I turned the light on and slowly looked around the room, not missing anything. I sighed, 'it's was all in my head' I repeated slowly to myself. I was about to get up when I heard a thump noise outside my door. I jumped back on to my bed and graded my kunai under my pillow. Two things happened at once, I heard a lot of cursing and a loud crack.

I sweated dropped and opened my door, to one of the strangest sites I've ever seen.

" Gaara what are you doing jumping around and yelling" I asked confused.

"I hurt my foot" he replied through clenched teeth, still hopping around and clutching his foot. He kinda looked like an angry panda bear to me for some unknown reason.

I turned to go back to bed when I heard something dripping. I inwardly cringed as another wet thud hit the ground. It sounded familiar but in a bad way…..I couldn't quite place. I whirled around to look at Gaara again. His face was almost back to a mask of in difference but it still held a look of pain.

I glanced at his foot that he still held and realized that my accusation was correct. Blood was dripping steadily through his sock and forming a small puddle on the ground.

In the blink of an eye I was in front of him. I graded him by the shoulder and pulled him to the bathroom. I then promptly sat him on the edge of the bath tub and made him set his foot on the toilet seat. Of course he complained loudly in a Gaara-ish way, which was mostly glaring and a few death threats.

I began to rummage through the drawers in the sink for a medicine kit, I looked at him to check how he was doing. Blood was starting to soak completely through his sock, which was staining it red. I raised my eyes to check on him, the wound looked like it hurt like a hell, but he only looked annoyed.

I shook my head and returned to my search for the medicine kit. I found it in the very back behind nail polish remover. Which made no since because I didn't paint my nails and I was pretty sure he didn't either. I shook my head again, I was thinking about nail polish when Gaara was bleeding badly.

I started to look through the kit, it was adequate, but not great. I pulled out a scalpel and turned to face him.

"Are you planning on cutting my foot off" he asked in a monotone, eyeing the sharp blade.

"Yes, I'm totally going to cut your foot off with a scalpel" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Then what are you going to do, all I need is a bandage. I really don't understand why your making such a big deal" he said glaring at me.

My eyes widened, 'he can't be serious?' I thought. I looked back at his foot, there was so much blood it was starting to drip off and run down on to the floor.

"Gaara, has any one told you are crazy" I asked politely, he started at me.

"……..Yes……"

"Well then let me clarify, YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY, do you not see how much blood your losing" I yelled, pointing to his foot.

"Oh just shut up" he muttered, I smirked he couldn't fight that he was losing blood rapidly fast. I shook my head, why wasn't I doing something when he was losing all that blood, was I the crazy one?

I walked near his foot and delicately began to cut his blood soaked sock away from his foot. I had to go slow because his foot was caked in dried blood and I didn't want to aggravate the wound. Where ever the cut or mostly likely gash was.

I skillfully cut all around his ankle and removed the top part of his sock. The blood was still dripping but it had slowed some. Which meant the sock was acting like a barrier and not allowing all the blood through. While that was helping some, it would make it all the worse when I removed fully removed the sock.

The blood would flow more freely and he'd lose even more precious blood. I took a deep breath, I was worrying way to much, I needed complete attention on my task.

I lifted the sock gently and ran the scalpel down it with one swift motion. I turned to look at him, he didn't show any type of annoyance or pain on his face so the gash wasn't on that side. I attempted to lift the sock some more but I felt his leg twitch. I looked at him and his face was partly twisted in pain. Great, looked like I found where the gash was.

I tried to lift it more gently but there was resistance and he made a small noise of pain. I figured it had to hurt like hell if he had acknowledged it. The fibers of the sock must be stuck in his gash there for eliminating the chance of just taking the sock off. I lifted the sock back up, ignoring another small grunt of pain and cut from under it with one swift motion.

I wasted no time and removed all of the blood soaked sock from his foot. After throwing the sock in the garbage I turned to look at his foot and sucked in a breath.

A giant chunk of his foot was missing, I could literally see his bone. I bit my tongue to keep from asking how this happened. Instead I graded a pair of tweezers and picked the few stands of sock out.

I summoned the chakra to my hand and began to healed it. This was always my favorite part because I liked how I saw the muscle and tissue knitted back together. Also because knowing I helped someone always made me feel wanted.

After I was finished I turned to face him, I wanted some answers.

" How the hell did you get almost half your foot mutilated?" I demanded angrily, I was partly worried about him (although I wouldn't admit it) and partly pissed he woke me up.

"….." was all I got.

" Answer me, I deserve an answer (repeative, I know, i'm not exactly the smartest in the middle of the night)" I demanded again, glaring at him.

" Why should I, it's none of your concern" he said icily, glaring back.

" Will you just tell me, so I can go back to bed" I said exasperated.

"……….no…"

"Damn it, will you just freakin tell me already" I said through clenched teeth, he was so annoying.

" ….fine….there was a knife sticking out of the wall" he said in a monotone. I took a deep breath and turned to look at him.

" Do you really expect me to BELIEVE that, do you think I'm that stupid" I shouted, I was pissed, unbelievably pissed, utterly pissed. A fucking knife in the wall, Naruto could come up with something better when he was drunk.

"……maybe" was all he said. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. 'I can not kill him because that would cause a war which we do definitely not need right know ' I told myself.

I stood up and turned to leave, I heard him do the same. I began to walk out the door when I realized there was something I could do that would make me fell a whole lot better.

I whirled around and punched him right in the face, not enough to kill him but enough to leave a pretty big bruise. He went flying backwards and landed in the tub. I thought of another thing I could do too. With all the quickness I could muster I ran and turned on the shower head, dousing him in freezing cold water. Then I flipped him the bird and ran out of the bathroom.

I thought for a brief second, I was safe and he would go back to his room nursing wounded ego, but that was not the case. I heard a low growl behind me and a quote suddenly flashed in my head.

'Remember kids, a smart man knows when its time to run like a little bitch' I took that to heart as I speed down the hall way. While I realized I was screwed, I didn't regret a single moment of any of it.

I ran all the way to the stairs and jumped down, not even pausing when I hit the ground. A few seconds later I heard a him jumping down too. Damn, I had thought he would gone down the stairs, not jump like me, I wanted all the space I could get between me and him.

I saw the door but I also saw an open window, after a second of thinking I decided the window was best. Right when I jumped I felt his hand try to grasp my shirt, I quickly curled up. and by sheer luck made it through.

Again I hit the ground running, but I suddenly realize if I kept running like he would have to get tired at some point, plus running on a hurt foot didn't make him go faster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ten minutes later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at a nice jogging pace when I realised this would be a lot better if I turned my music on. I reached for my mp4 in my pocket and pushed the 'on' button. Weird there was no little wecloming noise. I tried again, thinking I pushed the wrong button. But it still didn't work, pluzzled I pulled it out of my pocket.

I froze in horror at what I saw and realized what the loud crack had been......my mp4. The screen was on, but it was white with alot of black cracks. When I had jumped back on the bed I must have landed on it. I had stopped so suddenly, Gaara crashed right into my back but I didn't move an inch. I stood there fozen for about three minutes before Gaara tapped me on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be running?" he asked, sounding like death itself, but I was still to freaked out to scared. After a few seconds of me still not responing, he looked over my shoulder.

After a few seconds of him staring at it i heard him say "Well, its your own fault that you broke it"

With those words something in me snapped, I turned around to face him.

"My fault, its my fault, your the one who scared me in the middle of the night, making me jump back on to my bed" I yelled in his face.

" Its not my fault your scared of your every little noise" He yelled back. I sucked in a breath to yell at him again but then I realized none of this would fix it. I let out a small sigh and turned back to walk to the house. As I walked back, my feet seemed heavier and heavier. When I made it to the house I tossed it into the trash, there was no way I could fix it. I slowly walked back upstairs and climbed back in bed, seeking solance in my sleep.

* * *

_______Gaara's View________

I watched her mornfully walk back to the house. I rolled my eyes, she was so melodramatic, it was not the end of the world. But then I thought how I would feel if my music was all broken. And for a moment I felt the way she did. But that didn't change the fact that she had punched me and doused me with cold water. If anything, this was kinda like karma for that. But then that annoying little voice in my head called a concenis reminded me I had insulted her when she had helped me.

I narrowed my eyes, sometimes I hated that little voice. But it got worse when I felt the remose.......what the hell. This was not MY FAULT, it was hers. But that little freakin voice was back 'who are you trying to convence? Sakura or yourself' it whispered.

I gritted my teeth together, I really, really hated that little voice. I stomped all the way back and surposedly slamed the door but I didn't even hear a single complant from her room. Grugling I realized I had to fix this.

* * *

When I woke up, I strenched and yawned. As I rubbed my eye I walked towards the door, thinking of breakfast. And then I remember what had happened last night. I looked down, it would be pretty hard going through a whole month without my favorite music. But then something caught my eye there was an a note under the door. I opened it and started to read when a small pakege dropped from it. I opened it and my eyes widened, there was a mp4, I looked it over. I gasped this was so new it wasn't even in stores yet. I set it down besides me and started to read the note.

_'Take this and stop acting like your dead inside_.'

I scanned the P.S but it was full of death threats due to the fact I had punched him and blah, blah, blah. I clutched the mp4 in my hand, I couldn't wait to get on the computer to download all my favorite songs.

* * *

Dear Random people,

First of all, I AM SO SORRY, I took so long. Second, I also aplogize for the creesy ending, I couldn't think of anything else (also note the chapter name). And sadly part of this story is true, when I had started to write this (few months ago) tragically my mp4 did break *sniff sniff*. But the good news is..........I got my christmas/really early birthday/ next chirtmas's gift early. A laptop, so I will be able to write and publish alot quicker (but school will probably affect this...along with my new discover of World of Warcraft *woooooo*). And just because I'm random, my first idea for Gaara revenge was burying Sakura in the sand at the beach (like when people dig a really big hole and put the person in but leave the end above. But that didn't seem right. Not that you really needed to know that, but I currantly sugar high *weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

hyper-ly,

Nephthytis


	7. Trouble

I yawned loudly and I felt my head make contact with the desk. I was so tired, I had spent the whole day and most of the night on the Internet. But the good news was that I was almost done putting all my songs on my new mp4, which amazingly wasn't even half full.

I was still surprised that Gaara had down something nice. I shook my head, why was this so hard to understand? He was just being kind, why did I have to keep thinking about it?

After a few more minutes of thinking I figure why this was so strange. I had never thought of using the word nice or kind in the same sentence with Gaara. The word sarcastic, egotistical, or the-giver-of-creepy-death-glares were much more likely.

I looked at the clock and realized that I had been spacing out for awhile. 'I spent ten minutes thinking about Gaara, I must be really tired' I thought, rubbing my eyes.

My eye started to twitch, now that sentence really didn't sound right. I yawned again, I really needed to get to bed. I stretched and tried to stand up but my legs suddenly felt like rubber. The words 'oh shit' flashed through my mind as I fell.

But instead of falling which I was expecting I suddenly regained the feelings in my legs and shot my hand up to grasp the desk. Making me in a sort of strange crouching position. Which wasn't very comfortable to say in the least. To make matters worse when I let my hand go of the desk, to get up, I feel down…again.

I shook my head and stood up, amazing not falling. I turned off the computer and was about to head to my room when my stomach growled. I guess I was still hungry after eating dinner, but that was about seven hours ago. It couldn't hurt to go look at the junk food they had left us.

I crept down stairs not wanting to wake Gaara up, my instinct told me if he did wake up something would die….painfully. I finally made it downstairs without making a noise. I flipped on the lights and started to raid all the cabinets.

I sighed, I had open every single one of them and found nothing. I was about to go back upstairs when I realized I hadn't looked in the pantry. It was worth a try, although I doubted anything but canned food would be in there.

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't move at all. So I tried the next best thing…..ok maybe not the best thing for the door. I summoned a small bit of chakra to my hand and punched the doorknob.

"What the hell" I muttered, my punched should have broken it, but it was barely dented. I tried again but strangely nothing happened. I was curious, what did they hide behind that door. Whatever the hell it was, I was determined to find out.

I thought briefly, I had two options, I could really punch the door down and risk waking Gaara. Or I could just pick the lock. Seeing as I didn't want to wake up Gaara because I was sure that would either result in death or injury I went with option number two. I grabbed the piece of wire I kept hidden with me at all times and expertly started to bend it. I carefully placed in the lock and began the process of trying to pick it.

--------------------------------------twenty-minutes-later--------------------------------------

"Why the hell won't this work" I said angrily, I was about ready to blow up the damn door. Why was it so strong, it exceeded even my level. I punched in fury, hurting my hand, which was a first in a long time. But I wasn't about to walk all the way upstairs to go grab my gloves. I sighed, I guessed I just have to find another way

-------------------------------------thirty-minutes-later------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" I shouted, I had tried everything…..throwing rocks at it; trying to stab it (not the greatest idea but it had seemed good at the time…the poor kunai) , needless to say none didn't was working. I started to bang my head against it, this was freakin impossible.

"What are you doing" I heard someone say loudly behind me. I whirled around and graded the nearest thing to flung it at the source of the noise. Neither of us spoke for a minute, he just kept staring at me.

"……why did you just through a plastic banana at me for no reason…." he said arching an invisible eyebrow at me (seriously, what happened to them….maybe a freak waxing accident?)

"Do I look like I know?" I said shrugging, I was still frustrated at I couldn't opening it.

"So back to why I can downstairs in the first place. What the hell are you doing, but most importantly why the hell so loudly?" he asked, partly glaring at me.

"Trying to open this door" I said pointing at the door. He stared at me strangely, he strode over to the door and lifted one foot and kicked it.

I stared in amazement as it gracefully swung open. I gritted my teeth, sometimes I really, really hated life.

"Goodnight" he said tauntingly, walking away. One day, I told myself, karma was going to find him and kick him where it counts. But forgetting my annoyance I turned to face the 'mysterious door'.

I walked in but it was too dark to see anything, I stumbled around until I found a light switch. I turned it on and gasped at the sight before me.

----------------------------------------Gaara--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed, why of all people to be stuck on an island with it had to be her? She was annoying and…..and……I can only think of one thing? I shook my head, something was seriously wrong with me.

I was the most hypocritical, cold, and imposing figure ever and that was all I could think of. I thought about this for a few minutes before blaming it on unknown forces that I would someday hunt down.

While I was walking to my room I saw something that caught my eye. A painting very similar to the one I had in my office. This was odd, why would my siblings put something here that reminded me of work. I thought for another second before I realized the meaning if it.

The one I had at work hid a special safe in which I had a few special documents because I needed them with in grasp. I reached up and unhooked it from the wall. I shook my head again, there was nothing but a blank wall. I was over thinking it, I really need to go back to sleep. But right when I went to hang it back up a small envelop fell form the back and fluttered to the ground.

So my intuition was right and my siblings were trying to tell me something. I picked it up and started to read.

_Dear Gaara,_

_Sorry for the secrecy but this was the only way. I consulted your older sister and brother to find a way to reach you without Sakura's knowing. This is of the utmost importance, down stairs is a small inauspicious panty. Listen to me when I say Sakura must never, I repeat never open. It contains something that I have worked very hard to hid from her. Whatever you do, do not open it because I've made it so only you can. I will not enclose what is in there for fear of her some how reading this. In fact I really don't remember why we even put it in there. Oh well must have been drunk off of sake._

_Respectively,_

_Tsunade_

"Great" I muttered, just what I needed to know .I banged my head against the wall, why me? Why did I just now get the letter, why did I have to open the freakin door. And even worse it had to be serious by the way she wrote it.

I was never convinced life liked me but I was now certain it loathed me. I mean couldn't I get a break. I stopped my train of thought, it wasn't helping and besides it wasn't like me to complain.

I sighed again before I started to walk downstairs to see what I had created.

* * *

Dear random people,

epp, it's been almost a month seen I put another chapter out, sorry. This was due to me being lazy, having too much crappy homework and tests, the wonder of youtube and gaia,leveling Vladixa on world of warcraft, and lastly not thinking of anything to write....fun. Below this letter is a deleted passage i didn't put in because i felt it really didn't fit with the story. Also if you ask why i'm putting it, it's because i'm strange like that.

tiredly and sorry-ly (pretty sure thats not a word),

Nephthytis p.s my first cliffie (cliff hanger) yay....maybe not i actually hate cliffies.....oh well

* * *

But instead on falling on the floor, which I was expecting, I caught myself on the desk. Big mistake the desk, along with the beloved computer started to tip towards me. Because I was use to thinking quickly, I did a quick hand sign and a web of charka grew from my hand and stuck to the wall. I landed with a loud thump, but I wasn't worried, the computer was safe.

I got up quickly to check on how the computer was and to put it back in place. After I did all this, I sighed, I really needed to go to sleep before I broke it.

"Aren't you a bit clumsily to be a ninja. I would have thought tsunade prize student wouldn't be that stupid" a silhouette called tauntingly in the darkness. Was that Gaara? He sounded like Gaara but strangely different.

"Gaara?" I called out hesitantly "is that you"

" Are you scared?" I could see white teeth gleaming in the dark. I shivered, was me or did they look unnaturally pointed?

"What's wrong Sakura" the shadow said, rolling my name off his tongue.

" N-Nothing" I replied, why did I stutter? What was wrong with me? Why the hell was I getting this creepy feeling from Gaara or who ever the hell it was?

" Sakura your skin is looking very, what's the word, beautiful. But I think it would look even pretty smeared with your blood"

My eyes widened, but the person in the door way kept talking.

"Yes, you would look absolutely beautiful. Lying in a pool of your own blood. Your flesh being torn away each agonizing second. Your eyes glazed over, almost dead, like you would have lost the will to live. Your tortured screams would be blessed music to my ears" At this point he opened his eye's and started to grin psychotically , his pupils shining in the growing darkness.

He started to walk towards me, slowly but almost arrogantly. Each step the person took, his grin widened more and more until it looked like it split his whole face. The closer he got the more my heart beat went faster, when the person stepped into the moonlight, my heart went wild.

There stood Gaara but something was wrong, very wrong. His posture, his calm demeanor, it was all gone. Instead it looked a monster that had crawled from the seventh pit of Hades had ripped his soul out and replaced it with his own. His grin was feral and his eyes were wide, with a look of derangement in them.

He most of enjoyed the look of horror on my face because he suddenly broke out in laughter. He threw his head and it seemed that his mouth covered his whole face. His laughter seemed to bounce off the walls and amplify. It kept getting louder and louder until my head felt like it was going to explode. But instead of falling to my knees, I stood, whether because I was either too frozen in fear to move. Or because I knew that if I fell, I would be forever lost.

Or maybe the last reason was one I did not want to except. That because I could understand his craziness and by that except it. The overwhelming urge to let yourself slowly fade away. Until you are left with only hollow feeling in your chest, a hole that you can only fill with detachment of who you really were.

But as I looked up to look him in the eye, everything slowly started to melt around me, including Gaara.

" This is a bunch of crap, he has to wake up when I'm having the most fun" The deranged Gaara said sinking in with the room.

I woke up with a gasp, where was I? I looked around at the familiarity of the room. I realized with a jolt I was still in the computer room. I ran out as quickly as I could. Rounding the corner to Gaara's room. I was about open the door, when it flew open, reveling him. But he didn't look crazy at all, he looked normal.

"What" he asked, eyeing me strangely. But then he realized how tense and scared I looked, his eyes widened a little. Which must have been huge in 'the many expressions of Gaara' scale.

"So you met Shakaku"


	8. What the hell

I walked somberly downstairs, trying to think what was in the room that was so horrible. But thankfully I didn't have that much time to think about it because it was a short walk to the kitchen. I stealthy sneaked into the kitchen, better safe than sorry. I was sure I could beat Sakura in fight, but I'd probably have some bad bruises….if I was lucky.

I surveyed my surrounding with wide eyes, it looked like a tornado had been here. The pots and pans were all dented and food lay scattered on the floor. All in all, it looked like sakura had one hell of a fit and I was hoping I wasn't going to get the worse of it.

I froze when I heard laughing…'great, she gone insane' was the first thing that popped into my head. I graded a small mirror from with in my pockets and angled it so I could see in the room. My eyes widen and the words 'what the hell' flashed in my mind like neon lights.

Sakura was sitting on a table surrounded by mountains of candy wrappers. This was the so called horrific news, a sugar addiction? I shook my head, I had expected much worse. She looked in my direction sharply but then shrugged and went back to gouging herself on pixie sticks. Did she hear me shaking my head? That was impossible, unless she had super hearing. I dismissed the thought, blaming paranoia and sleep deprivation.

I started to walk back to my room, when a pink blur appeared in front of me. I stared at her, did she know that I had been spying on her? She stared at me intently for a minute before yelling the worse name I had ever head.

"PANDA-CHAN"

"……………………" was my answer, I mean who the hell would call me panda-chan and expect to live.

"oh panda, how I missed you" she said, getting teary eyed. She tried to hug me but I was already backing away.

"Panda-chan where are you going?" she asked, actually sounding confused.

I didn't answer, instead I used a small amount of chakra and ran upstairs, they was something seriously wrong with sakura.

I got one step in before she appeared before for a second time. This was odd, usually no one could catch me. Was it just me or was she getting stronger.

"Where are you going panda-chan?" she asked, looking at me with big green eyes. I hesitated, what should I say to her, what could you say to that. 'oh, I just late for my Macarena dance party with a magical leprechaun'…..that had to be the stupidest thing I had ever thought of, damn sleep deprivation.

"…..somewhere" was my brilliant response.

"ok, stay right here panda-chan, I need more pixie dust or the evil muffins will steal my bunny slippers" she said running away. I took this as an opportunity to sneak back to my room. This was just way too weird for me, I needed to figure it out and quickly.

After blocking my door and window with sand, I sat down to meditate, I needed to think. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes, this was not working at all.

I sighed and accidentally let my head fall against my wall. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at what was up there. If I had been any else less observant I would have completely missed it. A small and very unnoticeable letter was tucked into a the paneling, only a small part visible.

I snapped my fingers and a few grains of sand floated up and settled up on the letter. Within a few seconds of the added weight made it fluttered softly down and I quickly grabbed it in mid-fall. I quickly torn it open and started to read.

Dear Gaara,

I thought I should write you a warning about Sakura. Hopefully this reaches you without the pantry door already open. And if it is, I apologize what you may have to go through. As you may have remember what happens to rock lee when he consumes alcohol. The same is with sakura, but instead of alcohol, it is sugar. And it is in my opinion that she is 5 times worse though than a severely drunk rock lee. Depending on how much sugar she consumes, the sugar high could last for an hour or a few days. So be warned of the door or if unfortunately if she has got in to the door, good luck.

Sincerely,

Shizune.

p.s she also develops split personality and won't remember anything from the point the sugar reacts in her blood to the time it wears off.

I slowly lifted my head, my mind was completely blank except for the words "oh crap" that were flashing in my head. And what the hell did she mean by split personality….today just kept getting better.

I sighed, this so called "vacation" might end up killing me….oh joy.

A loud thump disturbed my thinking and half of my sand fell harmlessly to the ground. 'That's great' I thought 'a few more hits like that and there goes my barrier'.

Another loud thump was heard and I swore, this was getting out of control. My mind was racing, searching for a possible solution but none came.

"Panda-chan let me in"

"…………."

"I SAID LET ME IN" she screamed and the door flew down, shattering in hundreds of little pieces.

I stared at her, slowly behind my back I lifted my wrist. '3..2..1' I counted slowly in my head. At three I sent a small wave of sand towards my window, instantly breaking it. Before she could blink I jumped out the window. After seeing her increases in power and skill, there was only one way to deal with this.

"Are we playing hide and seek, panda-chan?" Sakura shouted questioningly behind me.

"…..Yes" I replied, that would give me some extra time.

After running for about two minutes I found the perfect place. A wide clearing, there were a few rocks but other than that, it was ideal.

I sighed and took up a defensive pose. My plan was maybe not the most sane. But then again, I sure the hell wasn't the most stable person ever.

A few seconds later, sakura appeared in the clearing, she smiled cheerfully at me.

"I found you panda-chan" she declared happily.

The smile slowly faded and she took in her surroundings.

"Let me guess, your planning to fight me, knock me out and then restrain me until I return back." she said staring at me with a mock smile.

"Well your not the first to come up with that dumb-ass plan, and farther more, what makes you so sure you can beat me" she said ending with a loud laugh.

'…this is just what I wanted to deal with this morning' I thought.

"Ready or not here I come" she said smiling at me again.

She ran at me and tried to punch me in the face but I sidestepped it. She must have expected that because she dropped down to a crouched position and shot her leg out to trip me. I countered by jumping away, she just laughed.

"You can run but you can't hide" she said teasingly.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, I had to focus on the fight and win with minimum injuries to her…..or Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto would hunt me down….I suppressed a small shudder.

'Time to get serious' I told myself, I made the doppelganger hand signs, and a dozen Gaara's appeared. I also coated my self into sand to look like them.

" Hiding behind your clones like the coward you are?" she called out mockingly. I split the group into two teams, D and B (D=distract and B=blend in). This plan was only used for close range fighters. I took a deep breath, this usually gave me 5 seconds cover time. But judging by her abilities, I had 3 to make it work.

I sent team D straight for her and summoned another clone. The seconds were ticking in my mind. I split team B around the half the perimeter of my side of the clearing, my new clone mingling in perfectly. I was running out of time. I had to stall, I quickly snapped my fingers and a mini sand stormed appeared, making it impossible to see. I sunk quickly into the ground that I had been mixing with my sand to make it easier to slip unnoticed into.

I formed my third eye and scanned the area above. Although it was extremely hard to hear, I was just able to pick up what Sakura was saying.

"There's only two left of those pitiful clones" she called out.

"Crap" I muttered, there were only two clones out there, that means she already figured that I wasn't really up there. Time for plan two…..did I even have a plan two?

After of a minute of thinking, she called out.

"Come out or I'll dig you up myself"

…….she knew were I was too, she could have attacked at any point. She was just playing with me.

I rose silently from the ground, glaring at her, I had seriously misjudged my analyze of her

"Wow" she said sarcastically.

"What" I replied coldly.

"Just to rub it in, I didn't actually know where you where" she remarked, staring at me.

"………….."

"Times up" she said with an a malicious look in her eye. I was about to make a remark when I realized that she was no longer in front of me.

I turned around, wondering where she had gone, did her sugar high wear off? But that wouldn't explain the sudden disappearance.

But my thoughts where cut off as I was suddenly flung into the air. I was stunned for a minute and then vaguely realized that I had just been punched by Sakura.

I quickly got up and look around, searching for any signs where she was hiding.

I spotted her a yard away from me, but something was different. She look so…..upset, their were silent tears running down her face.

"PANDA-CHAN YOUR HURT" she sniffled…….great so she has a demonic side and a…crazily innocent-ish side, complete opposite personality's. I had a sinking feeling that it was Monday, I always hated Mondays.

I looked around again and but she was gone…again.

"Don't worry Panda-chan, I'll kiss it better" Sakura said behind me.

'……………………………....................did she just say what I think she did' I thought, my left eye twitching (note: this is huge in Gaara-shows-emotion-scale).

Before I could even say a word I felt her soft lips touch mine. I froze, my mind was having a overload. A flood of memories started flipping through my head. Each one quicker than the last. Each one more painful than the other. But I shook my head and pushed her away, only to realize that she wasn't there.

She looked at me oddly and then collapsed, I guess the sugar high ended. I sighed and summoned the sand underneath her. Making a sort of make shift stretcher. I walked back, all the while thinking about today. When we reached the house I set her on the couch and thought about carrying her up to her room but I decided that I didn't want to .

I walked to the evil room that has caused it all and sealed it back up, but I took extra care to make sure it was secure before I left the kitchen.

I stared out a window, lost in thought. I absently touched my bloodied lip and sighed. Just another fucked up day in the life of Gaara Sabaku.

* * *

'ello poppet ( i am strangly odd XD),

T.T sorry for not updating in…..I have no idea. This chapter may be extremely crappy because I am extremely sick. Hope you like it though and please review :D

ninja-ly,

Nephthytis (I changed my username)


	9. Oh no part 1

I cracked one eye open and groaned, my head felt like it was ready to explode. I clutched it and doubled over, I hadn't felt this bad since I had went drinking with Tsunade. Something I swore I would never ever do again.

I sighed and went to search the kitchen, they had to be something. I groggily walked over to a random cabinet and started to rummage through it. No luck, it was all spices and herbs, for cooking and healing.

I looked through each and every draw when I suddenly remember where, if it was, it would be. Since the high level aspirin that only worked for sever headaches was so rare, Tsunade always hid it in the fridge in something unnoticeable and weird.

I was about to open the fridge when I suddenly thought 'why was I in the kitchen and why the hell did I just know notice this'. I sighed and told myself it was too early in the morning for this type of thinking. I automatically look at the clock on the stove to confirm this.

Well, scratch the too early part, after some thinking I decided it didn't matter what time it was. I creaked the fridge open, the cool air was refreshing but I quickly began to look for the aspirin, after a few minutes I spotted it in a bottle, that if looked close enough, said "pirate flavored lichen know with 20% more ninja-tastic-ness".

I raised an eye brow, she had to been drunk when she thought this one up. Never the less I grabbed it and twisted it open and tried to poor some in my hand when a some not pilled shape fell out……….fuck, another note. And my head felt worse than ever, I swore loudly under my breath.

I smooth the paper out, since it had been folded to fit and began to read.

_Dear who's ever reading this, _

_I guess you must have found my hidden sake and come looking for the anti-hangover cure, god job! And if you mistakenly found it well, sorry. Anyways I thought it would be an funny joke to hid it in something random. And the great part is or maybe was you cant tell…..Hahahahahahaha, well I have to go Kakashi yelling at me for some reason. Something about not getting drunk while….what are we doing? But I'll give you an hint on where it is, it starts with an G and ends with an E and I think the middle is APEFRUIT AND SPINACH JUIC, Hehehehe you'll never get it. _

_Sincerely,_

_PRINCESS OF THE FREAKIN SLUGGIES _

_P.s I want a theme song _

I stood their twitching for a few minutes, she never failed to surprise me.

"……..Princess of the sluggies" I shook my head, she must have been really drunk. But I figured at least I knew where it was, I was still upset I had no aspirin though. I tossed the bottle on the table and turned to the fridge. Thank god that sounded so repulsive, they'd have to be crazy to drink that.

* * *

Upstairs Gaara sneezed and continued to drink he favorite juice, the spinach tasted a bit off but what could you do?

* * *

yes very very very short but i wanted to publish something since i havent in awhile T.T (SORRY) i may come out with the second part today if i dont get off track. please review XD it makes me write faster

ninja-ly,

Nephthytis


	10. Oh no part 2

disclamier: I do not own naruto

* * *

You know the feeling you get when you know something's wrong? Well the more I looked and couldn't find the juice with the hidden sake, the worse it got.

"Crap….." I half whispered, it wasn't there at all, I had taken everything out of the fridge twice and no luck.

Maybe Kakashi caught on or Tsunade realize what an dumb joke this was. I figure that was it, I mean who would in there right mind would drink that, they'd have to be psycho…..I must have momentarily forgot who the other person in the house was.

'Could he be that crazy?' I thought seriously. I was unsure, I mean his favorite food was gizzards and lizard tongue. So grapefruit and spinach wasn't that far off. But then again, could there be an worse combo of flavors, I wonder briefly.

I figured standing here thinking wasn't doing anything, I could just go ask him. I started to walk towards the stairs, he was most likely in his room. He was pretty anti-social but I suppose having no one love you for almost the whole time you've been alive can do that to a person.

I had made it up the stairs and was about to knock on his door when I heard an odd sound. I looked around, even though I knew there was no one else. I bent down and put my ear to the door to listen.

"……….hiccup….."

My eyes widened in surprise, Gaara had an case of the hiccups? I laughed at the thought, I realized my mistake a second two late. The door swung open and I was left couching in front of any very angry looking Gaara.

He just glared at me, I slowly look up and gulped slightly, I wonder how many times I would be dead if looks could kill.

"What are you doing" he said, his voice icy.

I just stared at him and stood up slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"I was--------" I was suddenly cut off when a very loud hiccup echoed from a very startled Gaara.

That was probably the most awkward moment I'd ever had, I thought twitching. Gaara on the other hand wasn't faring as well. He seemed to be shaking slightly and his hair was covering his face.

This was not good, this was really bad. I wasn't sure what was so wrong but I figured I should first trying asking.

"Gaara are you feeling well?" I said slowly.

A loud laugh punctuated the surrounding area, bouncing off the walls and seemed to be amplifying. I was in a state of shock, but I had the grace to jump away before he toppled over.

I stared at him for a minute before my medic side kicked in and I rushed to his side. He seemed to be having a seizer, light tremors racked his body. I was just about to check his vital signs with my chakra when I heard light snickers.

My eyes widened when he started laughing again. He wasn't having an attack but a laughing fit? I stood up and started to back away slowly, did he finally snap.

After what seemed a eternity standing there and watching Gaara rolling on the ground. His laughed sounded odd, laced with insanity and pain, echoing hauntingly within the small area of the hall. I suppressed the urge to shiver.

I eyed him warily as he picked himself off the ground and dusted his robes with short clipped motions. He turned to me after a brief inspection to make sure his outfit was clean.

He turned to me with an ominous look in his eye. And with the seriousness of a crack high leprechaun demanded the last thing I expected he would have ever said…

"I want a tea party with Mr. Teddy, and it will have mini cakes with little rose's on them" he said slightly slurred.

I was stuck dumb for a minute while he kept staring at me expectation in his jade eye's. My mind was whirling, what was I supposed to say to that? He was unbelievably drunk on the one of the worlds strongest sakes and I didn't know how to handle this at all? The more I thought the more I found the only way to go wasn't going to be easy.

I cracked my knuckles and stepped towards him hesitantly.

------------------------------------------(line of ninjaness)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this is how I ended up wearing a frilly pink hat and sipping imaginary tea with Gaara and Mr. Teddy-kins.

"Would you like some more tea Sakura?" Gaara said giggling. That's right,he _giggled, _I was sure I just died a little inside.

"….sure" I replied, he narrowed his eye's and crossed his arms. Gaara of Suna was pouting like a five year old……wonderful.

He continued to stare at me, I merely stared back unflinchingly. This was one of the most humiliating things I had ever done and I was _not _happy with the out come of today. We continued to stare at each other, neither of us breaking eye contact. We stayed like this for awhile when Gaara finally broke the heavy silence.

"Please Sakura" A soft whimper came from him, his eye watering slightly.

I heard strong for about five seconds, I couldn't help it, he look so cute. I shook my head, I did not just say Gaara looked cute.

"Fine, may I please have some tea?" I asked dejectedly, slumping a little in my chair. If anyone ever found out about this I was done for. I had enough trouble since I had pink hair.

He smirked in a very Gaara-ish way and I began to wonder if this was all joke. If it was……I didn't care if he was the kazekage or not, he was going to be very very sore. I blushed heavily when I realized how wrong that sounded.

"Why is Sakura-chan blushing?" Gaara asked, his eyes widening innocently.

"Nothing" I said quickly, I hadn't realized he could tell.

A loud noise disrupted my thoughts and something warm made contact with my body.

I froze and was about to push what ever was had crashed into me away when I realized what it was. Gaara was latched to me tightly, this time my eyes widened.

He was extremely close to my face, which made me blush even worse.

"Sakura is so cute when she blushes" He said, inches away from my face.

My breathing seemed to quicken as he neared closer and closer to my face. Was it just me or was it that he was going to kiss me?

'he's going to kiss you' a familiar voice said in a sing song voice.

I didn't have time to ponder what sudden appearance of hearing voices in my head (I was sure this wasn't a good thing though).

He was so close that I could almost feel his lashes on cheek when he suddenly went limp. Out of reflex I grabbed him before he fell on the ground. What was wrong with him?

I was about to probe him with my chakra when a faint snore came from him. I left out a sign of relief he had just pasted out, which was a blessing, I told myself.

'I don't believe that for one second' a smug voice said in my head.

I immediately jumped, I was I hearing what I thought I was?

'…yes, yes you are'

I twitched visibly, please say this was a really messed up dream.

'sorry, your as awake as he is hot'

"I thought I got rid of you when I was younger" I shrieked.

'Why are you talking aloud, people will think your crazy like they use to'

"If you haven't noticed I'm on a deserted on a island with only one other person. And the one other person is currently out cold." I remarked dryly.

'I see you haven't lost your since of annoying humor'

"Shut up" I said and rolled my eyes.

'I can tell when you do that' she remarked sullenly.

"Just what I need, an Emo in my head" I said grumpily.

'your such a bitch'

"And your me, what's your point?" I said angrily.

When I didn't get a response I went back to think what to do about Gaara.

I figured the best way to go was to put too put him to bed and wait for him to wake up.

I picked him up and decided that sine we were already downstairs I should just put him on the couch.

I walked over and set him gently on the giant couch and covered him with a large black blanket I had found. I stared at his sleepy form for a minute and left to go up to my room to think about what had just happened.

I realized the one of the only things I regretted is that he never kissed me.

'at least your not in denial' a sassy voice rang though my head.

I sighed, with the appearance of inner sakura I had a feeling that things were going to get a whole lot worse.

'CHA'

I buried my head in my heads, this was so not good. But hey how bad could it get?

My last thoughts before I drifted off to sleep wasn't very comforting.

Really Really Bad

* * *

'ello poppets,

I have finally finished it, thankfully. I was feeling pretty bad about how short the other one was, even though this one wasn't that big. Please review makes me feel all squishy and happy (even though I am squishy inside, very squishy. cause i'm human like that ^ ~).

XOXOXO,

The crazy cat lady (aka Nephthytis)


	11. Gone

I stretched languidly and yawned loudly, my face bathed in the warm glow of the morning sun. I turned my still sleepy eye's to the clock on my black nightstand….make that the afternoon sun.

I let out a content sigh and nestled back into the soft fabric of comforter. I could defiantly get use to this, no responsibility, no worries, no missions where you cant take showers for weeks, and the best part was the everything I could want was on this island.

New cloths, nice bedroom, no curfew that I should be in bed, a cute boy and all the food I could want, junk food and healthy.

I backtracked as soon as I realized what I had just though "_a cute boy" _was I serious? Or was I going slowly insane due to the fact that he was the other person on the island. I growled grumpily, I had totally ruined my good mood with these odd questions that popped up into my head at odd times.

While contemplating my feeling towards a certain teen with hair the color of blood my stomach let out a rather loud protest that I had overslept for breakfast and it demanded a huge lunch.

I was more than happy to comply and I thought of all the delicious food that awaited me downstairs while I got dressed. I decided on something simple and cute. A pair of navy shorts with a purple t-shirt that proclaimed that milk and cookies would be together forever.

I finished brushing my bubble gum colored hair in a small mirror I had found in a spare drawer. No matter how many times I brushed this one spot it always came back up. It was like an annoying spring that I was more than ready to squash into pure nothing.

After five minutes of trying I gave up and decided to put it in a short pony tail. After fighting for a another five minutes to get it half way decent I began the walk to the beautiful place that held all the lovely food.

Humming happily I practically jumped downstairs to make my self a nice brunch and enjoy the peace and quite. Yup life was good, I had pretty much all I wanted here (minus the crazy voice in my head who was yet to say anything).

So of course the first thing I saw when I opened the fridge was that all the food was gone. Blinking a few times I sat down and counted to ten slowly. I got back up and checked the fridge again but it yielded the same results. It was bare and looking very forlorn without any food lining its shiny white selves.

It took me half a second to go from sad to curious to angry in that special way that just screams.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE FOOD"

Oddly enough I got an the sullen answer sooner than I expected.

"Some how all the food was left out and spoiled overnight, I wonder how that happened" a very sarcastic sounding Gaara replied, leaning slightly on the counter.

"Well…..you see…..what happened……was that…" I stuttered drastically, how could I explain what really did happen without humiliating both of us?

"…..I must have been sleep walking" I blurted out randomly, it was the only thing I thought of that sounded reasonably enough.

He stared at me closely ( I called it Gaara's death glare number 13.…yes I've number the different them) and narrowed his eyes.

"You expect me to believe that you walked all the way downstairs, didn't trip over anything, didn't wake me up when though I was mysteriously on the couch, and methodically took everything out of the fridge and set it neatly on the table. After that task you made it back up stairs and went back to sleep? You really think I'm going to believe that?"

I shut my eye's and nodded my head quickly, maybe if I didn't look him in the eye's he wouldn't tell.

"Don't lie to me Sakura, I cant stand when people do" He said quietly, still staring at me intently with his light green eye's.

I sucked in a breath and began to think furiously of a way to make this all be ok.

"Remember when you hurt your foot badly and refused to tell me?"

He nodded slowly but I could tell he was getting where I was going.

"Its one of those things where you don't really need to know" I explained hesitantly, testing to see if it would work.

"While I get that, the fact remains…..we have no food"

At this point I decided the most logical choice was find the nearest wall and bash my head against it until I thought of something. If only I had put everything back when I had been searching for that hidden sake.

He must have noticed the hopeless look on my face because he choose to voice his own idea on how to solve it.

"We could always resort to Cannibalism"

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a lifespan or two and i know this is short

i'll explain more and in the next chapter when i have the time to write it (*has been very busy*)

XOXOXOXO,

nephthytis

p.s

if your still sticking to the story even though it almost died i really want to thank you


	12. Scared

I didn't have a response worthy of that comment so I decided too just ignore the idea of attempting of gnawing on each others limbs for survival.

'Survival or not that's doesn't sound so bad" a coy voice sounded in my head.

At this point was I sure life couldn't get any worse than it already was. His voice broke me out of the daze bought on by the lack of sanity and food.

"You didn't think I was serious did you? Besides I'm betting you wouldn't taste good" He said seriously, was it me or did I just look like he was sticking his tongue out at me?

I huffed indignantly and turned to face him, matching his smile with my own.

"Really?"

"Defiantly, you wouldn't be my type, I like them lean and it looks like your getting fat"

"Gaara dear" I began sweetly, smiling tightly and clasping my hands in front of me.

He stared at me oddly, his sea green eye's narrowing slightly.

" Did you even happen to know what happens to a man who implies that a woman getting fat?" I said innocently, staring up at him from my seat.

"……No, why would I?"

"Well I dare say you sound listen very very well to what I'm about to say. When this happens, the woman goes and picks a very thin piece of bamboo and soaks it gasoline for two days then leaves it to dry for another day. All the while the woman gives no hint to the man that she is upset at them at all. On the fourth day she finds the man, sticks it up his urethra and sets it on fire. I call it the candle and insure its very painful"

After explaining this I looked up an him imploringly as if too say 'I wasn't kidding you jackass'.

Oddly enough he didn't look worried at all and it seemed he was laughing.

"Kinky" He said and doubled over in a fit of laughter.

I sighed, why was I always paired with the crazy ones? And why were they so damn cute?

Ignoring Gaara's rather loud laughter, I set around trying to find some food. I searched through all the cabinets and to my confusion they were all empty, even the one marked "danger' which had been filled ramen.

After I had triple checked everything, I decided the most logical choice was to sit down and think.

Turns out logical thinking was difficult right now for me. I clutched my head and repeated my mantra which was so very up lifting.

"We're going to die"

"………."

"We're going to die"

"…………"

"Wait, what am I thinking? I'm going to die and your going to eat my caress for survival. Your probably going to barbeque my liver and marinate it with lemon grass and butter"

I continued my ranting for a full ten minutes before I was interrupted.

"I am not going to eat your brain." He said sighing and grabbed of the dinning room chairs. After spinning to face me, he sat it and stared at me.

I stared right back, only with more attitude.

"if I did I would die because I would ingest a chemical component which would react to my body and slowly poison me" He said slowly as if explaining this to a child.

"Did you really expect me not to know that?" I said indignantly.

"Yes" he said his voice sudden lost what little humor it had and his expression harden.

I stared at him for a full minute before I spoke.

"You're a cocky bastard aren't you? I said seriously and stared him right in the eye's.

"I believe that was rhetorical but yes"

"I'm glad we finally agree on something"

"My very soul is filled with harmony and happiness at those heart felt words."

"Go die in a hole" I fake sneered at him, enjoying the playful banter.

"Not without you by my side"

"Well aren't you Romantic" I remarked dryly.

"Extremely. So are you done with the whole "I'm going to eat you" freak out?" He said raising an invisible eyebrow.

I was about to make a snappy response when I noticed how very wrong that sounded. Few years ago I probably would have blushed heavily but I was past that. Try being stuck with a drunk Kakashi who decided to retell all of his sex life so "his glory and accomplishments could forever live in the minds of the next generation".

Twitching slightly at the whole ordeal, I decided to drop the topic and focus on the main problem.

I was hungry and there was no food.

I decided to point that out to Gaara when a loud noise coming from the front of the house interrupted me.

Immediately I was on my feet and regarding the noise as a potential threat. Grabbing a few kunai I always keep with me I rushed out the back door and stealthy walked in the shadows that the big house cast to hide myself.

Hearing an odd noise from behind I turned quickly and used the momentum to strike violently at what ever was behind me. I heard a muffled curse and someone blocked it with their own weapon, the harsh metal clang rang through out the surrounding island and startled a few birds.

"Really smart" A very annoyed looking Gaara said.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was you" was my embarrassed replay. But it was true, it was if my mind went on auto pilot when I heard the all most whistle like noise

He let my wrist go and glared at me heavily.

I decided to glare back and so we both silently made our way to the location of the mysterious noise.

What I say there stopped me dead in my tracks and shocked me to where I was unable to move.

Still dazed, I noticed Gaara was stuck just like me, unable to look away from the most fucked up sight I had ever seen.

On a platform that hadn't been there an hour ago stood Kakashi and Kankuro. Normally this wont have been odd but seeing them in sparkly bra's and mini-mini skirts and bright make-up was enough to make someone doubt they're sanity,

To make this even more surreal, they were dancing to the rock version of "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard".

Which if someone saw, they'd just check themselves into an asylum and skip checking their sanity.

For a full minute I watched them move to the music. It looked like someone had mashed together stripper dancing, disco, and contemporary all into one routine.

I just stood their watching for what seemed like forever. But the song ended and they took their bows.

I clapped brokenly and went back to being shocked. I didn't try to run after them as they jumped from the stage and ran swiftly away towards the shore.

I didn't even try to make a comment or guess what happened. I just stood their wondering if I had someone how dead and was in some type of odd afterlife.

After hearing an engine roar to life, I was guessing a boat. I was partly broken from my daze. I turned to Gaara who's normally emotionless face was stuck in one of horror and confusion. If I had a camera I would have take a picture.

"Gaara….." I began, almost shocked to know I could still talk.

"…….."

"Are we dead?"

"………"

"Your really not helping"

"………"

I decided that he needed time to recover what little sanity he had.

I walked slowly back to the house, thinking at what point in my life did I do to deserve seeing that.

I didn't even bother to close the door as I partly stumbled my way into kitchen. Gaara soon followed and all but collapsed in the chair he had been sitting in.

I was the first to notice that a letter had been neatly placed on the fridge, held in place by a banana shaped magnet.

I stood up and grabbed and sat back down quickly. I wasn't even worried that the magnet had fall and was on the floor.

Basically tearing the letter open for an explanation besides there was a rift in the time space continuum.

_Dear Sakura and Gaara,_

_Your probably thinking something along the lines of "What the Fuck just happened" or more likely not thinking at all. Instead of boring you with the long details we'll make it short and simple. Tsunade had forgot that she had 'tampered' with some of the food. Upon forgetting which food was messed with, we all came to the conclusion that it was best to be safe and replace all the food. We had been placed in a dilemma since you both are yet to understand that we put you on vacation for a good reason. Not wanting to risk the Anbu Safety, Tsunade and Temari (the temporal Kazekage) formulated a place on to distract you. Kakashi and Kankuro refused with much venom and fought night and day. But since they couldn't refuse they're leaders, extremely reluctantly agreed. So your not dead or insane. We also have it on tape if you ever want to watch it again._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade, Shizune, Temari, and the dainty dancing duo (they are protesting over they're new name but they'll get use to it)._

I read this aloud to Gaara, who seemed to relax some but still looked extremely shocked.

;If I ever had a brother I suppose it would be very scary to see him shaking his ass on stage in that outfit' I mused.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked after ten minutes of pure silence.

"No"

"What to sue them so they pay for therapy?"

"No"

I sighed and went to check the fridge check to see we had food and sure enough everything was restocked. But there was one new item chilling in the fridge with a note tied around it.

'_This might help'_

"What to get drunk and pretend this was a nightmare?"

"………Yes"

* * *

'Ello Poppets,

This chapter was pretty random and more spur of the moment than the others. But I wanted to start updating more often and I promised myself to write a longer chapter than last time. Please review, it gives me more of a push to write the other chapters

Sleepily,

Nephthytis


	13. Happy Happy Fun Time with Sake

"Ignorance is Bliss" I said, while tapping my oversized glass against his. We had decided this was an emergency and ditched the traditional sake glass for an larger size.

"For once, I agree with you" Gaara said and downed the whole glass in one large swig. His face twisted in a grimace at the taste and proceeded to pour himself another.

I stared wide eyed at him while he did it again and again.

He had finished half the bottle when he put his glass down and leaned back in his chair. A few seconds pasted and he let out a weird hiccup that sounded like a squeak.

I burst out laughing, the famous Subaka-No-Gaara made a cute squeak. I stifled my laughter and gulped my sake down just as quick as he had. I didn't want to look like a light weight compared to him.

We both poured our self another glass and were contented just to gulp down the slightly bitter sake in silence.

After ten minutes of alternating drinking and awkward staring at each other. I attempted to make small talk twice but it didn't work and he just stared at me oddly and resumed staring behind me.

A few more minutes pasted and I decided that the silence wasn't that bad. Hell, I couldn't remember the last time I'd sat next to someone and hadn't felt the need to speak to them. I was enjoying the feeling of sitting there quietly and not having to continuously think of something to say. That was until, he had to open his mouth and ruined it.

"Do you dye your hair?"

I spit some of my sake out and glared at him. Did he seriously just ask me that?

"Do you wear eyeliner?" I shot back.

There was an silence but it was filled the past of the millions of jokes about temporary hair dye's and make up obsessions.

Then he did something I would have never thought of, he burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, what's…so funny" I asked, surprised at the slight slur of my words.

"You look cute when you glare, I can see your eye's so much more clearly. I can see the hatred and sadness mixing together in a never ending dance of dominance. That's why you always look slightly confused when you think your alone."

He stopped there and took a dainty slip of sake, hiccupped again, and continued.

"You cant make up your mind if your happy or sad, so your confused. Which adds another emotion to your already puzzling situation. And when you try to figure this out, you just end up worse than before. So you throw yourself into work to upset the balance of confusion that can quickly turn to self loathing. To upset the balance of self loathing you never take any days off, you want to keep knowing that people need you. Your logic is that if people want to be near you, need to be near you, mustn't be as useless as you think".

He finished his theory with a flourish of his hand and leaned back on his chair, looking rather like a smug panda (if I wasn't lying to myself, a smug cute panda).

I was speechless at his conclusion and how the subject had been so quickly altered into 'let talk about Sakura's deep dark secrets' time.

But the most shocking was that what he said sounded disturbing correct.

That maybe I wasn't as care free as I looked or acted. But that wasn't something I was ready to accept, it wasn't something I wanted to think about.

I laughed shakily, and pour the last of the sake into my cup, his observant eye's didn't leave me for a second.

Without warning I started to feel his gaze more intently and it wasn't pleasant. It was like I was the experiment and he was the scientist poking and prodding to see my reaction to certain circumstances.

I was never more aware of someone watching me in my life, every move I made seemed to be questioned, I could sense it. I stared to shake slightly and feel undiluted rage course through my body.

Without warning I snatched up the sake bottle and raised it as if to hit Gaara across his face. I wanted to watch his face contort in pain, so see the fear and agony. I don't know what drove me too but even as I was question why, my hand was already swinging in an ark towards him.

Just before the impact I heard a sickening snap and that hesitation was all it took to regain control of my action. I stopped the bottle a few hairs width from his porcelain colored cheek.

Tears ran down my face of their own accord and I dropped the bottle. It clattered lifelessly on hard floor and rolled to a stop a few feet away.

I stepped back to my spot quietly and for a few minutes remained silent and unmoving.

I raised my head to apologize and was greeted with an appalling site that turned my blood hot and cold.

Gaara sat there quietly, staring straight into my eye's without moving, it was like he was a doll again. And like the last time I was struck with an urge to touch him, to see if he'd move or remain frozen in time. For that split second he was my doll, a living breathing imitation of life, only the flaws that shone like cracks separated him from the real thing. And for all those flaws, I felt a surge of something odd within my heart.

"Do you see?"

The strange feeling was lost and was replaced with a deep panic. I started to tremble again, my hand shook slightly on the table, making an tapping noise echo faintly through the room.

He had broke his index finger, the noise had been that of a bone being under so much pressure had snapped. The skin was mostly intact, only a drop crimson, showing where a splinter of the bone had pierced the skin interrupted the flawless color of his skin. I adverted my eye's and stared at the extension of the table before him.

"Don't look away"

I shook my head and refused to look at his damaged finger that stood out painfully from the rest.

"You don't need to hid your imprefections" he said so softly, I nearly jumped as if he had screamed in my ear.

After a few seconds of the sound of nothing but the air shaking the tree's outside, in the corner of eye I saw him move slightly.

A quiet crack was heard and I lifted my eye's for a split second. He face remained impassive as put his finger back into place. He infused the hurt joint with a little chakra and flexed his newly healed finger.

"It was all pure speculation, I had no idea what you were hiding. I would have never speculated your reaction, it was somewhat of a surprise ."

"No one is like me, so how could you know" I answered coldly.

"Don't be so conceited"

"I wasn't"

"Yes you are"

"…..nu uh"

"So your reverting to improper grammar to prove your point?"

"Shut you stupid emo panda……"

"Naming calling know? So mature"

"I really hate you"

"I know"

"I mean send you hate mail kind and smother you with a pillow in your sleep"

"Your so old fashioned, its all done by email now and I don't sleep much anyways"

At this point we both burst out laughing, during the time we were fighting the alcohol must have been spreading through the blood, leaving us drunk and lightheaded.

"We should go do something" Gaara breaking in on my third laughing fit.

"Something sounds fun, but what should we do?" I said, my s sounds coming out slightly slurred.

"Lets-ummmm-do something" he repeated again.

"I know what we can do" I said shyly.

Gaara let out a gasp, shock written on his face.

"You don't mean----"

"I do, I saw a box of them hidden in the cupboard….and they're different flavors."

"….. I'm ready to began anytime you are"

"Alright" I said, cracking my knuckles, it was time to get dirty.

----------------------------scene closed due to graphic nature--------------------------

I wiped the sweat from my brow and surveyed the wreckage that was the kitchen.

"That was so worth it" I said, breaking the silence and flopping on the chair with the grace of a drunk five year old.

Gaara merely nodded and said nothing, his attention divided.

"Plus, the only had part was choosing the type and flavor"

Again, I got an absent nod, he was too busy looking at the table.

"We used a lot of instruments, don't you think it was a little overboard?" He asked.

I stared at him, how could he say that. Didn't he know how serious it was? How important it was?

"Cake making is serious Business" I replied loudly and grabbed a second heavenly slice of chocolate-y goodness.

I shook my head, he had much to learn of the female population and their love of all chocolate.

"You just don't understand" I sighed.

"Just shut up and eat" He grumbled.

"……You would do well to not fall asleep tonight, I wasn't kidding about the suffocation threat"

"Aw, I love you too"

"………….Shut it, drunk panda boy."

* * *

Gah, life's hectic but that's not really an excuse……Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a bit odd (it was suppose to be out sooner but I waited a bit longer to prefect it)

Please review, me love you long time if you do ;D

Love and chocolate cake,

Nephy


	14. Sneek PeakAuthors Note

I sighed contentedly and nestled more towards the warmth of my pillow. Or what I thought was my pillow until it started to snore slightly. I knew I wasn't an expert on all things stuffed with feathers but this just seemed out of place.

I thought for awhile on what to do to solve this problem, I could open my eye's but that seemed like to much work. The only logical choice that I thought of was that I liked, was to hit it as hard as I could to make it shut up.

So I did just that.

It made an odd noise for a few seconds, something like sounded like "motherf-ker" and fell silence.

Happy again, I squeezed it tightly and decided to thank it.

"Good pillow" I said as I clung to it.

Something felt off though, it wasn't very squishy and it was moving. Was it just me or was it trying to pry me off?

It must be my imagination I thought and clung to it tightly even more tightly, earning another odd noise from it.

I decided that it smelled just like strawberries.

Yummy fresh strawberries with a surprisingly sweet smell. Without realizing it I found myself gnawing on my pillow. Sadly it didn't taste like strawberries, disappointed I stopped.

"Pillow I am extremely disappointed that you don't taste of strawberries" I mumbled into.

"Isn't that a damn shame" the pillow replied sullenly.

"I will not have any of my pillows back talking me" I told it sternly and raised my hand and hit it again.

"If I was a pillow I would have smothered you in your sleep already."

I didn't merit my pillow with an response, instead I bit it as hard as I could.

My eye's snapped open when I tasted blood.

* * *

Life has reached a level of "Holy Shit....(its batman)". Essays and projects seem to be due all the time and drama's at it peak (or so i hope). I just wanted to update it a some, even though its tiny -gets microscope-.

I promise I'll write a nice big chapter when everything calms down. (hopefully it'll come out before halloween, i've always wanted to do special chapters for holidays).

-Nephy


	15. Questions

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Will you say something other than no?" I asked sullenly, twirling a candy pink strand of hair around my finger.

"………no"

I had learned that chewing on someone arm resulted in an vocabulary made up entirely of the word 'no'.

To bad Tsunade never covered this particular problem in her medical lectures.

-An flashback in which all the answer are no-

"Are you ok?"

"Are you still bleeding?"

"Are you angry?"

"Are you sure your not angry?"

"Are you really sure your not angry?"

"Are you sure your not over reacting?"

"Are you sure your over reacting?"

"Do you feel pretty?"

"Do you not feel pretty?"

"Do you think I'm not pretty?"

"So the rumor about you and rock lee wasn't true?"

-End flashback-

At first I was ready to commit suicide, I mean what could have been more embarrassing than waking up and gnawing someone's arm?

But after much thought, I realized that killing myself was not the answer.

Killing him was.

'Violence is not the answer" a familiar voice sounded cheerfully in my head.

I twitched uncomfortably, that wasn't normal, how could the _always_ blood thirsty voice in my head say that?

Well technically, always hearing a an crazy alter ego promote an violent way of thinking wasn't exactly normal. So maybe because it wasn't already normal, it could never be normal. Or maybe I should just shut up and stop giving it a attention.

I decided that it was the best to ignore her.

"Gaara……."

"No"

"I didn't even ask anything, so how could you immediately say no?" I asked, making a weird face at the couch.

"No"

"……."

"No"

"I didn't even say anything that time" I said exasperated, banging my forehead against the back of the couch. I had retreated behind the dark colored couch. Well, if retreating meant screaming and jumping over the couch to escape the shock and turning sakura size ball.

I sighed for umpteenth time and unwrapped my arms from my knee's and stood up. I stretched and heard a series of pops in my back and jumped back over the couch.

I mean what was the point of being a ninja if you couldn't jump over stuff and look cool?

I landed with a soft 'plop' next to the immobile Gaara sized lump. I sat there for a good two minutes before it finally looked like he was going to say something.

I held my breathe, maybe he was about to say something other than no. Maybe he was going to say "Sakura, you're the only one to gnaw on the my arm, will you go out with me?."

Wait.

Did I really just think that?

'You did' Inner sakura said gleefully, bouncing up and down.

……

Ok, it was time to check myself into a asylum.

Back to reality, I continued to watched Gaara sit there with a frozen look on his face. The seconds ticked and none of us moved, not a single twitch until he did something I wasn't expecting.

He sneezed.

He really knew how to ruin a moment….wait when did it become a 'moment'?.

Time for Sakura to poof, I thought and stood to go to my room. I seriously needed some time to figure out why odd things keep popping into my mind. Well not so much the oddness (I'd gotten use to that) but why the odd that laws inked to Gaara in some way keep popping up.

But as soon as I took the first step, something pulled me back. I tugged against it out of sheer habit, thinking I had snagged my arm on something. Never mind there really wasn't anything to catch my arm in the room.

My heart speed up as I realized that what ever was holding my wrist probably wasn't something I had catch my sleeve on. Before I could contemplate on it anymore, I was physically pulled back.

Pale arms, even paler than mine, encircled my waist and held me there. If I had thought my heart had speed up before, it was nothing compared to mileage it was doing on.

I could feel my face heat up and I knew from experience I was blushing. And I knew when my face flushed, its wasn't the cute type like Hinata gets, but a full faced red type.

Really, I look like a freaky tomato with pink hair and green eyes.

I stood there ridge, right in the middle of the front room, for a few minutes before he moved again. Thinking he was letting me go, I reluctantly moved forward.

But his arms didn't let up and I realized all I was doing was squishing my boobs against his arms.

……..

I was sure I was beyond the "Sakura's face looks like a tomato" and onto "Sakura's face is going to catch on fire".

I gulped and wished someone had covered what to do in training, because right know I was in danger of having an heart attack.

'Breathe, woman, breathe' Inner sakura shouted and continued to bounce around in my head.

I forced myself to calm down and analyze my surrounds. If I could just stop freaking out I was sure I could figure out what to do.

I was in the living room.

I was being embraced by guy (ok, more like hugged).

Said guy was very hot (note rabid fan girls).

My thoughts were broken when he suddenly let go and I was left standing there petrified.

I turned shakily towards him, my face still cherry red.

"Why'd you do that" I asked, my voice a little squeaky.

"You smelled funny"

I blinked.

'System reboot in .4 seconds, please stand by' inner sakura said in a sing song voice.

"What….did…you….just….say?" I asked slowly, counting off the seconds in my head.

"I let go because you smelled funny, like tart flowers, it stung my nose" he said, not the least apologetic.

Oh his death would be swift and merciless, but I had more pressing matter to attend too.

"No, why'd you….hug me?" I asked, my face turning red.

"I don't know" he said, staring at me blandly.

"Don't you think your being a bit confusing?" I said impatiently, tapping my thigh with my fingers.

"No"

"………."

"Don't you think you should switch shampoo? What ever it is, its hurting my nose"

I couldn't explain why but when he said that, it felt like some huge weight was crushing me. I think Ino had once described it as 'heartbreak', and that it applied to when you really liked someone and they did something hurtful to you.

And he hadn't really said anything that hurtful, in fact it was just his opinion. But why was it so painful when he said it?

But I had only known Gaara for a few weeks, I couldn't have fallen him without knowing, could I?

It was like my brain wasn't working, I couldn't figure out what I was trying to do. Or what I was trying to say, did I even have anything to say?

"I have to go" I said softly, blushing again and mentally scolding myself for it.

I turned to walk upstairs, my heart pounding in my ears. I needed some serious time to sort out my emotions.

This time pale colored hands reach out to grab me and make me stay. I made it to my room in record time, taking the stairs three at a time. I opened the door and shut it softly, sinking against the hard frame.

I felt like I was trapped in one of those books where the girl falls for the guy in the first chapter.

But that wasn't possible, that only happened in cheesy romance novels and movies.

Right?

* * *

bleh, lifes being all cruddy, so i was ubber late to updating, sorry.

Will exchange cookies for reviews :3

-Nephy


	16. Dangerous

So here I was, brooding in my room with my back against the wall, literally. I hadn't moved one inch in the two hours since I had walked calmly to my bedroom.

Of course I hadn't ran all the way up and locked the door to sulk like a little kid. I was a trained ninja elitist after all, and they never lose their cool.

Because they're just ninja like that.

"Jeez, you can crumble walls with one punch, but one little suggestion makes you into an pile of emo ooze?. I thought I was supposed to be the angst-filled one."

Was I hearing things know? Cause that sounded a lot like an certain person with said hair that defied gravity…….

In that split second, before I could logically figure out there was _no _way that it could be Sasuke, I discover what it felt like to want to hurt someone with every ounce of your being.

And by hurt I mean decimate them, then set them on fire, _then _beat the crap out of them.

I slowly stood up, bending my knee's so I could pounce on who ever said that in a blink of a eye.

'Down girl' an oh-so-familiar- voice sounded in my head tauntingly.

"Please don't tell me you that made yourself sound like Sasuke a moment ago…." I muttered darkly.

'And if I did? What can you do, if you try hurt me I'll just laugh at the irony'

"So you admit that you did that. Why would you say that? You should know that's an tender topic still to this day."

'Believe me I know, how could I not? I live in your freakin head'

"Then why?" I asked angrily, pulling myself even more into an human shaped lump.

'Cause you needed it' she replied smartly.

I looked up and stared blandly at the wall, wishing that I didn't have to have this talk.

Especially with the crazy voice in my head.

'….you know even if I'm crazy that makes you insane'.

"Just shut up already" I said grumpily.

'Fine be that way, but you'll never know how scary it is to live in your mind' she snapped back.

"Oh I'm sure its terrifying, suits you just fine" I snarled back, I don't think I could stress it enough how annoying it is having someone criticize your every thought and action in your mind sometimes.

'Really mature, you've really grown up. Sometimes I can see why you couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving. Your just as bratty and weak as you were back then'.

I could describe how devastating that felt. There were no words to attempted that crushing panicked feeling that engulfs ever inch of your body.

It made me want to just plug my ears off just so I didn't have to hear it. Even though it wouldn't do anything, it'd still be there, hauntingly waiting for an moment of depression.

Months of trying to get over it and I'd still never been able to face it. I'm sure people think I was over reacting, but I'd never had such an problem in my life.

I'd had an normal life, my parents were nice, if I could hold anything against them would that they faded from my life too soon.

Friends had been an pretty big issue, since I had been an easy target. After I meet Ino, I just kinda clung to her since she was idealized so much in my view.

But then Sasuke came into the picture and we split up, I really didn't love Sasuke, it was more of an obsession to keep myself occupied.

But the more I got caught up in my fantasy world, the more my logic got twisted.

I figured since he was in pain, I could help him like when I wished I was all alone, I just wanted someone to do that.

But I guess that we were different in our needs. And I realized that too late, what he needed wasn't someone to help solve his issue's but merely help him through it.

And I'd been too stupid to realize that.

And the person who had been trying for my attention, I had ignored. I still don't know how I deserved such an friend like Naruto.

(Although this doesn't mean that I'm not going to beat the hell out of him when I get home.)

I was interrupted in my deep thinking by an surprisingly soft knock on my door. And it didn't take too much effort to realize who it was.

Even though I kinda wanted to ignore it, I didn't think it was possible since he probably already knew I was in there.

I rose hesitantly and ran to the door and grasp the brass handle, I stood for an few seconds and took a few deep breaths, I would be calm and composed.

Or that's what I told myself, as soon as I saw the bright red hair and sea green eyes, I didn't have an chance.

I thought it was impossible to forget how to breathe, but apparently my body hadn't heard that tid bit of information.

"…Hey"

"Hi"

Oh this wasn't awkward at all.

The conversation continued to thrive for an few moments before Gaara did yet another thing I didn't expect.

He pulled an full bottle of shampoo, from what seemed to be thin air.

I suddenly felt suspicious of the possibility of him being a leprechaun, I mean he did have red hair and he just make something "poof" into existence without me noticing where the hell it came from.

Oh my god.

Did this mean I had an crush on a leprechaun?

I figure it was best to add "check into metal hospital" underneath "beat crap out of everyone who tricked me" in my growing to-do list when I got home.

"…..So are you going to just stared there?" He asked snidely, his eye's narrowing.

Oh no, he didn't, wait, he just did, why did I just think that?

(Logic seems to have no place in my world).

"…Atleast I have eyebrows" I blurted out.

"Of all the thing I was expecting you to say, that was not one of them" he said, sounding both confused and annoyed.

"A ninja shouldn't ever be predictable" I said quoting solemnly, crossing my arms.

"A ninja shouldn't have pink hair either"

"Point not taken, what did you want anyways?" I asked snappily, leaning on the door frame.

"I wanted to give you some better smelling shampoo so if there is a next time…..it wont hurt my nose" he said bluntly, staring me right in my eyes.

"R-right" I said shakily, grabbing the said bottle of hair care treatment that he was holding out to me.

'I will not spontaneously combust, I will not spontaneously combust, I will not spontaneously combust' I chanted in my head while holding the sweet smelling bottle.

I'd fought a Akatsuki member and won, yet here I was about to be killed by a bottle of shampoo.

"Aren't you suppose to say thank you?" he asked, smiling for the first time.

Oh god.

'I was going to killed by a smile and bottle of shampoo' I thought as my heart speed up even more, swearing I heard the blood rushing up to my face.

"…..Hey"

I was going to die.

"Hey"

I was going to die because of shampoo.

"Are you ok?"

I didn't really mind too much though, if I was being honest with myself.

"Can you even hear me?" He asked hauntingly, his condescending tone snapping me out from my daze.

"Yes" I replied quickly, even more blood rushing to my face.

"That's good, don't forget to use the shampoo" He said, walking into his room and shutting the door with a soundless click.

I stood there out in the hall for a few more seconds, temporarily frozen in place.

Its amazing how a few sentences can completely turn your world upside-down and leave you defenseless.

(1)

* * *

Woooooo, chapter 16 is finally out and things are getting a little more interesting…./wiggles eyebrows.

Anyways I feel like I own a huge sorry for be lazy and totally slacking on the whole updating aspect of writing fan fiction. But with my parents whole "divorce thing" and moving in with my mother, things had been pretty hectic (so I have like half an excuse).

But the good news is I finally have my fan fiction writing spirit back! Thanks and tons of love to the awesome Candice who kept reviewing and reminding me I have a fanfiction I hadn't update in what felt like years ^^;

Not to say I don't lurve each and every person who has reviewed in the past either, you guys made me get off (well, depending on how you look at it, on, really because I sit down to write) my lazy butt and write.

(1).....goddamn hormones. [didnt really want to add it to the story but at the same time, wanted to add it somewhere]

Me love you long time if you review~


	17. Deadtastic!

Amazingly, I have let this die.

Therefore I'm cutting my loses and guilt and declaring it officially dead (knowing my odd personality, watch me update in a few weeks after saying this).

Bu-bye "Vacation Time", may you rest in peace and fluff.


End file.
